A Thousand Kisses
by Ms Arme Isolet
Summary: It all started with the tragedy that caused his leave, her tears, his come back, their relationship, and their fight. Someone tries to help her heal her heart and ends up falling for her. Someone has dated for several times but still can't forget about her. Everything is cut off when she leaves after discovering something. She'll come back with promises that she'll never break...
1. He Loves Me Not

_**HELLO EVEYRBODY~!**_

_**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC HERE : )**_

_**I FELL INLOVE WITH THE GAME AND ITS CHARACTERS, THE MOMENT I STARTED PLAYING IT.**_

_**IT WAS SO ENGAGING : )**_

_**AND OH! I'M A FILIPINA, SO IN SHORT…**_

_**I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THIS STORY :***_

* * *

I was sitting in the middle of our garden, holding a daisy in my right hand. "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me….". Only a petal left. "He loves me not". I already know that. Why do I entrust my destiny to this daisy.

* * *

_**+-FLASHBACK-+**_

_It all started in kindergarten school, when I was 5. I was little girl, who couldn't even say a word to those who were in the play room. When one day, a cute boy with azure eyes came near me, and started talking to me. That was the start of our friendship._

_He's blunt but he becomes soft when you tease him. It hurts when he talks about the girl he likes. We promised that we'll be best friends forever. He even said that I'll have special participation on his wedding. I'll accept if I was the bride._

_When someone teases me, he's there to defend me. He was even sent to the principal's office one time, when he brought a dagger to school. We would walk to school together, and we would walk home together. Not even one single time that we were bored._

_When one day, everything turned upside down. _

_We were on our way home from school. He said that he has a surprise for me. He told me, "Close your eyes!", in a cheerful manner. And so I did. After a few minutes, he told me, "Now open!", and I did. I saw a little necklace with a ring as its pendant. It had a number eight on the ring. "Eight?", I asked. "No, it means infinite or infinity", I was stunned for a moment there. "I told you that we'll be together forever together right? So I bought you that. It means Infinite friendship", then he smiled. After putting the necklace on, we walked again._

_When I held my arm high since I thought that 'it feels like I'm carrying nothing'. And, "My bag!", I yelled. It sent shivers to him. "I'll go get it, so don't worry. Stay here", he said and he ran off. I hope he could get it. _

* * *

_Lass' POV_

_'ll be happy when I bring it back to her. I picked up her bag and stood up. When I turned, I saw light. I couldn't stop staring at it. I only realized that it was a vehicle when it was already near me. I "was still mental blocked and I couldn't think properly. I was thinking, 'should I run?' or 'Should I look at the light?'. _

_It hit me._

* * *

_Arme's POV_

_I was still sitting there and waiting for Lass. It's already been 10 minutes but he's not here yet. I was starting to get worried so I hurried to go to the place where I left my bag. I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to see Lass say, 'Oh hey! I got it', with a cocky grin on his face. My thoughts were crushed when_

_I saw Lass lying on the ground, with blood covering his body. The necklace stained with blood. Tears started forming on the corner of my eyes, and the second after that, my tears started to fall. Tear after tear. I wouldn't even think that this is reality._

"_It's all my fault", I whispered. Shivering in fear and in sorrow, I suddenly fell asleep, lying on Lass' shoulder. "Don't worry", he whispered quietly, rubbing my hair slowly. I suddenly slept in the middle of the road beside the blood-covered Lass._

_When I woke up, we were both in the hospital. Lass wasn't there anymore. I was lying on the patient's bed, where Lass should be. I stood up and walked my way out of the room. I saw a doctor and asked, "Where's Lass Isolet?". The doctor pointed to the right which leads to an x-ray room. What happened? Is Lass okay? _

_I was about to open the door to the x-ray room when Lass and his mother opened the door. I hugged Lass and he said, "Fuck off! Do I even know you?", then he pushed me away. It sent tears down my face. "L..Lass?", I whispered quietly. "Go away midget!", then he walked away without even saying, 'goodbye, arme'._

_After that day, we never talked properly again. He would go home on his own. And I would see him with girls during break time and lunch. I could only observe from afar. It felt like he was so distant. I would look at him everyday, thinking, 'Does he remember me now?'. _

_And after a few months, Lass and his family moved to America. And I didn't even know._

_Our promise, this necklace, it's all over._

_**+-END OF FLASHBACK-+**_

* * *

"Arme!", mom yelled. "Coming", I whispered quietly. I don't know if she could hear that. I stood up and blew the daisy petals that were resting on my hand while thinking, 'This is over'. I opened the door and went inside. I sighed and then opened my eyes. I saw Elesis and Lire.

"Mom, I'm going upstairs", I said. I went upstairs and locked the door. I lied down on my bed and started humming a song.

Meanwhile downstairs…

"What's with her?", Lire asked. "I don't know", Elesis said grumpily. "Auntie, can you give me a bottle of milk?", Elesis shouted. "No!", Arme's mother shouted. "Oh crud!", Elesis murmured, biting her lip.

Upstairs…

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul….It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again…I'm awake in the infinite cold…But you sing to me over and over and over again_" I sang the first verse quietly and made sure that I was the only one who could hear it.

I stood up and opened my portfolio. It was filled with music sheets or chords of my favorite songs. But the only song that I loved is Only Hope. I took the portfolio and placed it on the piano. I sat down and pressed the first octave. I hummed the first verse and sang the chorus…

"_So, I lay my head back down…And I lift my hands and pray…To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours…I know now you're my only hope_".

I played the song over and over again, until I could calm down and take a rest. After playing the song on the piano, I stood up and lied down on my bed. I pulled of the blanket and closed my eyes, wishing, 'Remember me Lass'. Crying and begging was all I could do.

* * *

_**HELLO AGAIN~!**_

_**YOU GUYS LIKE IT? : )**_

_**I'D REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS, SO PLEASE DO (~=.=)~**_

_**BY THE WAY, SORRY IF I MADE ARME A PIANO LOVING SOUL.**_

_**ONLY HOPE IS MY FAVORITE SONG SO I PUT THE LYRICS HERE : )**_

_**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT :* SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**_


	2. They Meet Again

_**HELLO AGAIN~! XD**_

_**I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT 'I DO NOT OWN GC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS'**_

_**BUT I WISH I DID D: ANYWAYS XD**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS UPLOADED THE SAME DAY ;)**_

_**YOU SHOULD BE EXCITED. LEWL**_

When I woke up, I saw mom, Elesis, and Lire. "What are you guys doing in here? I locked the doo-", then Elesis showed me the spare key to my bedroom. "Oh, yeah", I said quietly. I stood up and faced the mirror. The three of them followed me, "You know, we were looking at you the whole time. You were crying and whispering a guy's name. Or a girl's? Lass? Was it?", Lire said. "No way I'd say that name. I don't even know him", then I laughed for almost a second. "You were crying and you sa-", Lire said. "I don't know him, okay?", then covered her mouth with my hand. "Mom, I'm going outside", I said, getting my jacket while opening the door. "But, it's already midnight", "I'll be fine", then I smiled(slightly).

Right after I went out of my room, tears started falling again. They don't know what's behind these tears. They shouldn't act like they know me more than I know myself. I wiped off my tears and opened the door. I went out the house and jogged my way to the park. Nobody was at the park, so I felt like crying there, since it's my second comfort place.

There was a fountain and there was water(of course). I searched for a coin so I could toss it in the fountain, though it should be a well. I tossed in the coin, wishing, 'I wish Lass and I can meet again'. After I tossed in the coin, I turned around so I could go to a restaurant to eat. But s_omeone_ blocked my way.

He's tall. He has cobalt colored hair. He looks like a gentleman. "Uhm, who are you? And why are you standing in my way?", I asked rudely. "Sorry Miss", then he smiled. I rolled my eyes and went pass him. "Hey wait! What's your name?", he yelled. "Arme", I said. "Ahh. Where are you going? And by the way, my name's Ronan", he said, following me. "I don't care about you, or your name", I said arrogantly. I know that it's not normal for a girl to be arrogant, but that's me. No one can change that.

"You're so rude", then he pouted. "Don't pout, you start to look more like a girl", I said. "Aww. Mean midget", he teased. "Don't call me midget. Girly-Guy!", I shouted. "Let's just be friends, okay?", he asked. "Fine. Frenemies", then I held out my hand. "Then he held my hand and kissed it. You're mine milady", then he winked. I kneed his face and he cried out loud. "Ouch! That hurt you know!", then he rubbed his chin slowly. "Don't dare do that again!", I was starting to cry. "Hahahaha! Why are you laughing?", I yelled. "So cute", then he took my hand and he started pulling me. "Com'on we're going to a restaurant!", he was smiling like crazy. "No! I'm going on my own", I said. "Oh sucks! You're such a killjoy", he said. "Fine. Just this time", then we crossed the street and walked our way to the restaurant.

When we entered the restaurant, we took the seat closest to this performing little band. The music was classic. I'm starting to like it here. "Hey", Ronan said, poking my cheek. "What?", I said grumpily. "You sleeping?", he said. "No. And what's that?", I said, pointing to the cup he's holding. "Hot chocolate", he said. "Oh", then I closed my eyes again. "Hey! Why are you sleeping? You don't wanna see me?", he said. I took a peek and looked at him, "You're weird", I told him. "Alright. I know", he admitted it D: "Anyways, why is your hair blue? You're a rebel?", I said. "No. I was born with it. And you? Your lavender hair?", he asked. "Born with it", I said. "Oh!", then he winked again. "Just drink the fvcking hot choco", I said. "Bad girl", then he moved his index finger sideways. "You can't change that attitude", I said. "Why were you closing your eyes lately?", he asked. "To calm down. Actually, it feels good when I hear classical music", I answered. "Ah. Eh, why'd you toss a coin into the fountain?", he asked. "For a wish, duh", then I took a sip of the hot choco. "What wish?", he asked. "Specific wish?", I said. "Yeah", then he drank his. "I wished, 'I wish that we meet again'", I said. "He?", he asked. "Yeah. A childhood friend who got hit by a vehicle because of me, and left the country even without letting me know", I said. "Oh. I had that experience, but less dramatic than yours", he said. "Really?", I asked. "Joking. But I like a girl", "You crud!", I immediately answered. "Her name's Elesis", he said. "What?", I yelled. "Be quiet", he whispered. The he lead me outside, and he said, "Why are you so surprised?". "She's my friend!", I answered. "Crud!", he yelled. "Can you tell her that I wanna meet her tomorrow at school?", he asked, blushing. "Ofcourse", I said. "Bye", I said again.

While I was on my way home, Elesis called me:

ELESIS: _**"Hey Arme! Where are you? I have news for you!"**_

ARME: _**"Why? What news?"**_

ELESIS: _**"Lass is back!"**_

ARME: _**"What?"**_

ELESIS: _**"L-A-S-S is B-A-C-K!"**_

ARME: _**"Re..Really?"**_

ELESIS:_**"Yeah! So come home now. His whole family is here."**_

I hurried home while thinking, 'Lass is Back'. I was so happy that I couldn't hold my tears back. Just a few meters and it's Lass waiting for me!

I finally reached our house! I opened the door and I saw Lass. "L..Lass", I whispered quietly. Tears started falling again and my face started to feel numb. I started to shiver. I thought that I'll be happy but I was filled with anger. I tugged the necklace off and threw it at him. "Here's your stupid promise!", then I ran upstairs to my room, and locked the door. I covered my mouth so that no one can hear me cry. I was shivering and I don't understand why. Why does it feel like this?

Downstairs…

"What's with that?", Lass said quietly. "Thought she'd be happy", he said. " I'll have to convince her to talk to me", he said while walking his way to Arme's bedroom.

Upstairs…

"_So I lay my head back down….. and I lift my hands…. And pray_" I sang quietly. When I heard footsteps, I know that it's Lass. "Lass.. Stupid", then I tried to giggle, but I failed and cried instead.

"Hey", he said, knocking on the door. "Don't be stupid and go downstairs or better yet… Leave!", I cried loudly. "I came back here, to see you. I have my memories back. The promise. The infinity necklace. The accident. Everything!". "So pretty please open the door", he said. I unlocked the door and opened it. He suddenly hugged me. "Why are you back? Why didn't you just continue a life without me? You know that I waited for so long for you to come back! I cried all day all night everyday! I was thinking of you!", I yelled at him. My tears kept on falling and he kept on looking at me.

He slowly went near me and kissed my forehead. "I know. Don't cry", then I closed my eyes. He wiped off my tears with his head and he went closer. I can feel his breathing. My tears started falling again and it felt warm now that Lass is here. "I missed you", I whispered quietly. "I missed you too", then he kissed me. His lips were soft and I could feel the warmth of his breath. I really miss the Lass in front of me. I won't let him go again. He took my hand and held it tightly in his. He opened his eyes and hugged me. Then, our kiss ended. "I love you", he whispered softly.

_**HELLO AGAIN~!**_

_**IT'S MEEHH! THE AUTHOR**_

_**VERY SORRY IF IT DIDN'T SEND CHILLS TO YOU : (**_

_**I HAD NO IDEA LEFT IN MY HEAD SO I HAD TO PUT LASS IN XD**_

_**BUT DON'T WORRY I'VE THOUGHT OF SOMETHING ALREADY**_

_**SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :***_

_**THANKS FOR READING~!**_


	3. A New Guy

_**HELLO AGAIN PEEPS~!**_

_**IT'S ME THE AUTHOR : )**_

_**I'M AGAIN! VERY HAPPY THAT I'M INSPIRED *BECAUSE OF A SONG***_

_**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**_

_**BUT I DO WISH THAT THEY WERE REAL D:**_

_**I'D BE REALLY HAPPY**_

* * *

"I love you", Lass said. It's so nice to hear, mostly if Lass is the one who said it. "I missed your voice", I whispered quietly. "I miss everything about you", Lass answered.

Our faces were too close. I was holding his face with both my hands, and so did he. My tears were flowing like crazy and the person standing in front of me made me smile again. The smile I used to show everyone, when my heart was filled with color.

"I can't believe that you're here, Lass", I said. I could feel his breathing. It was warm. Now, I can reassure that I'll always smile. "I'm here now. No need to worry", he said, wiping off the tears flowing on my face. He looked at me, and so did I.

He kissed me again. I never thought that this day would come. Meeting him again. Seeing him smile. A kiss. Everything happened today. Everything's perfect. In the middle of our kiss, I opened my eyes. I saw him looking at me. Then he closed his again. He hugged me and said, "This day can't go wrong. Becoming one…", he whispered to my ear. "Nothing can't go wrong now", I said. "Stop crying. It makes me want to protect you more", he said, poking my cheek. "This'll make me love you more", then I hugged him back.

Getting to see him again, made my heart race. Seeing him smile, made me cry. Now… I'm in his arms, I know that our promise will surely be fulfilled.

* * *

After that kiss, we started heart-to-heart talk:

LASS: _** "How was life when I wasn't here?"**_

ARME: _**"The moment I knew that you left, I thought, 'why didn't he even tell me?'"**_

LASS: _**"We left because mom and dad said that they wanted me to remember everything"**_

ARME: _**"I would die if you don't recognize me anymore, you know. I cried and cried. I didn't go to school, since I was afraid that my teachers might scold me for spacing out. Crying was all I could do"**_

LASS: _**"I got my memory back when I was fifteen. Your name was the first thing that got my mind. I'm really sorry if I pushed you away back at the hospital. And for saying that you were a midget. But it wasn't done yet. I was supposed to say that you are a C-U-T-E midget"**_

ARME: _**"You haven't changed a bit. Still a good ol' boy who likes to tease me"**_

LASS: _**"Well this time, I'm not teasing you anymore. I don't see you as a friend Arme. You're mine"**_

ARME: *Blushes* _**"Stop it Lass! I know that already. I've never been someone else's property you know"**_

LASS: _**"You know, I still remember the day of the accident. I gave a little present, which is the infinity necklace. Then you left your bag and I had to get it. I was thinking of impressing you. Then I was mental blocked by the time the vehicle was already in front of me, so I couldn't run. Then there, after a few minutes, I saw you. You were crying. I didn't want to be a burden to you. Seeing you smiling now, is already a very big gift for me"**_

ARME: _**"I waited for 6 years Lass. And it's worth the wait. I never thought you'd come back"**_

LASS: _**"Well, you have to go to sleep now. Or do I have to sleep together with you"**_

ARME: _**"I'd choose the second option"**_

LASS: _**"Ok, let's go now. Don't worry, I won't attack you"**_

ARME: _**"O..Ok**_"

We went upstairs and opened the door to my room. "Sleep now, my girlfriend", then he kissed me on the forehead.

* * *

The next morning

"Lass!", I yelled. "Hey wake up!", I yelled again, slapping him(not really that hard). "Huh?", he said while slowly opening his eyes. "It's already 6:30 in the morning!", I said. "If you wanna attend class, you have to hurry", I said again, drinking hot choco. "Okay! I'm going home first, wait here okay. I'll pick you up", as sweet as ever. Then he stood up and kissed me on the forehead, before he went out of the room. I looked out the window to see him. He was waving goodbye. Smiling, the way he always did. Tears started falling again. Why can't I hold back?

While I was waiting for Lass, I opened my phone and scrolled down for messages. I saw five:

* * *

To: Arme(Me)

From: Ronan

Heya! Have you told Elesis about me?

Anyway, can I see you at school, bring Elesis too : )

* * *

To: Arme(Me)

From: Lire

Hey, Arme! How was last night? Was everything good?

Hope it did :/ I know it did xD

* * *

To: Arme(Me)

From: Elesis

Heya midget! You loved what happened last night, didn't you -_^?

Anyways, tomorrow.. I'll be walking on my own.

I have someone that I need to see : )

* * *

To: Arme(Me)

From: Ryan

Yo! How's the project going?

You didn't forget about it right? :/

* * *

To: Arme(Me)

From: Jin

Hello : ) Missed me?

See you at school later, Arme 3

* * *

Jin's message is wierd. I didn't expect him to say anything like that. Send hearts or asking if I missed him? So not his attitude. I looked at the clock again. It's already 7:00 am. I went downstairs, and I saw mom talking to Seighart's mom. Seighart is a new neighbor here. He's probably from somewhere I don't know.

"Oh hey, Ms. Aerknard", then I did some sign of gratitude and went outside. I saw Seighart standing by the fence. "Why don't you come in? It's not like you're not allowed in here you know", I told him. "I want to walk to school with you", he said, blushing. "Awkward. Come on", then we started walking. "You're new here right?", I said, to break the quiet atmosphere. He nodded. "You're pretty quiet you know", I said. "I know that. You don't have to tell me", he said. "Uh-huh. Anyways. Why'd you wanna walk to school together. "Well, I don't really know the way to school so I expect you to walk me. But it's only for today", he said. "Oh! I forgot!", I yelled. "Huh?", Seighart said. "Nothing, let's just go", I said. I forgot about Lass . Oh no! he might get angry.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking...

* * *

"We're here!", I said, cheerfully. "Woah! So this is Serdin's High School?", he said. "Uh huh", I answered. "You go here too, right?", he asked. "It's way too obvious", I said. Then someone covered my eyes. "Lass", I said, sarcastically. "You got it right!", Lass said. "Who's this guy?", he asked, arrogantly. "A new neighbor. He asked me to walk him to school", I explained. "Oh!", he said. "I'm Seighart. Nice meeting ya", Seig said. "I'm Lass", Lass said while handing out his hand. "L..Lass? A girl's name?", Seig said. Then he burst into laughter. "Let's go Arme", Lass said, pulling me. "You feel insulted don't you?", I teased him. "Kinda. He said my name's like a girl's", he said. Then he blushed. "Tsk. You're so low", then I laughed. "It's cute though", I said. "Let's just go", then he pulled me again.

* * *

Seeing this guy smile and blush, completes my day : )

* * *

**_HELLO PEEPS~!_**

**_IT'S ME SAERRA :)_**

**_WE MEET AGAIN XD THIS IS THE 3RD CHAPTER ALREADY?_**

**_I'VE UPLOADED 3 ALREADY FOR TODAY! SO TIRING D:_**

**_I'LL BE UPDATING TOMORROW_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW : ) I'D REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS *_*_**


	4. His Revenge

_**HELLO GUYS~!**_

_**IT'S ME! AGAIN D: **_

_**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

_**BUT I DO WISH THAT THEY WERE REAL .**_

_**KEEP ON READING THIS STORY. I'VE FINISHED MAKING IT UP IN MY MIND.**_

_**LOT'S OF DRAMA! WELL THAT'S EXACTLY ME…**_

'_**DRAMATIC'**_

* * *

"Hey Lass! Wanna eat lunch together?", I asked Lass. "Sure. I'll just get my stuff in the locker room", he said. "Okay. I'll get my money too", I said, smiling. "I'll be paying. You don't have to spend money for today", he said. He stood up and went out of their classroom, took my left hand and held it. While we were walking, I was becoming a bit conscious because of the girls' stares. "Don't worry about them", Lass whispered. "How'd you know?", I whispered back. "Nothing. Just thought of it", then he smirked. He might be a bit mean but that's Lass.

* * *

When we reached the door to the separate locker rooms. We said goodbye, then I went in the locker room.

* * *

In the boys' locker room **(10:06 am)**

LASS' POV

* * *

"Hey you!", I said, punching Seighart's arm. "What? And ouch!", he said. "Why'd you ask my girlfriend to walk with you to school?", I yelled, grabbing his tie. "Your girlfriend? That midget?", then he burst into laughter. I was starting to get angry and I was only trying to calm down, but one more word from his half-assed mouth and I'll kill him. "She's my girlfriend. Just answer my question you freak!", I said, pushing him away hardly. "I just wanted to. That flat-chested freak agree-", I couldn't take his insults, so I punched him. "Why you!", he yelled. "Take back what you said!", I yelled while stepping on him. "I'm not taking it back", then he smirked. "You little", then I punched him in the face. Making him spit blood. "This fight is on!", he yelled. Then we started fighting. "That flat-chested midget is.. cute. She looks gullible", he said. "I'm not listening to you!", then I hooked him, but I failed. He had the chance to punch me in the stomach. Blood...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girls' locker room **(10:11 am)**

ARME'S POV

* * *

"What's all that yelling?", I whispered. "Lass!", I yelled, opening the door to the boys' locker room. "It's locked!", I yelled again. I was already worrying, tears dripping, tear after tear. "Lass! Open the door!", I yelled again. I kept on yelling, but no one was answering. But I still hear yelling. 'What's happening in there?', I thought to myself. He can't be hurt! Someone grabbed my arm. "Jin?", I asked. "Why the hell are you crying?", he yelled. "Fighting in the locker room", I whispered. "Huh? You're just frustrated. Let's go to the cafeteria!", he said while pulling me. "N..No", I kept on saying. "Come on! This is the only time that I'll get to eat with you", he said, smiling back at me. "Lass... I'm sorry", I whispered.

* * *

Boys' locker room **(10:11 am)**

LASS' POV

* * *

"Arme!", I yelled. "Your girlfriend's not gonna hear you. I'm not letting you open the door", he said, punching me again and again. "What do you want?", I yelled. "What do I want?", he said. pushing me away. "Give me back my father", he said, smirking. "Impossible, isn't it?", he said. "What do I have to do with your father? I don't even know him!", I yelled. "Remember the accident?", he said. "Accident?", I asked. "Ooh. Acting like you don't know?", then he stepped on me. I was already spitting blood. "The truck. You. I was there you know. I saw my father. After that accident, he killed hisself. He was afraid of going to jail! And it's all your fault that he died!", he stepped on me harder. He was already kicking me. "I'm letting you go for the moment, weakling. I won't kill you yet. I want your life to be painful", he said, opening the door. "Damn", I whispered. "I lost to him!", I whispered again. I stood up and took my hankerchief. I wiped off the blood and tool my clothes off. I changed into my spare uniform, opened my locker and "Shit! That bastard.. He's paying for this", I said. Nothing was left in my locker, that bastard must've taken it. I opened the door and went to the cafeteria.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cafeteria **(10:13 am)**

ARME'S POV

* * *

"What do you want Jin?", I yelled, letting go of his hand. "I just want to eat with you. I haven't had any confidence to ask you out or something like that since the day I liked you. This is the only day that I'll get to do this. I'll hide in shame tomorrow", he said, trying to smile while looking at me. "Fine, let's go", then I dragged him to a table.

* * *

Then we started a conversation:

ARME: **"Why'd you like me?"**

JIN: **"Well, when I saw you, I was in nerd form right? Then you helped me when I tripped and my books fell. I was really happy"**

ARME: **"Just because of that? You're so low".**

JIN: **"I am not. I tried to improve my style and my manners after I met you".**

ARME: **"Oh. Then?"**

JIN: **"I spied on you. Stalked you. Tried to memorize the directions to your house. Tried to ask the people you know your favorite food and lots more. Sorry if you think it's wierd". Then he blushed.**

ARME: "**Do you really like me that much?"**

JIN: **He looked down and rubbed his hair, "I..Yeah. I love you". Sweet, but that won't work. I should tell him that I have a boyfriend.**

ARME: **"You know Lass Isolet?"**

JIN: **"Yeah. Why?"**

ARME: **"He is my boyfriend. We started dating yesterday".**

JIN: **"What? O..Ok. Sorry. I'm irritating right?"**

ARME: **"A little. But don't worry, we can still be friends you know"**

JIN: **"Y..Yeah. That's ok with me", while I was looking at him, I realized that it's not ok with him. I went closer and pushed the front of his hair upwards and kissed his forehead. "W..Why'd you do that?", he blushed.**

ARME: **"Don't look so down. I told you that we can still be friends, right? And besides, we're still young".**

JIN: **"Yeah"**

ARME: **"What else do you like in me?"**

JIN: **He blushed again. "We..Well, I like your appearance and also your smile. Lately when I saw you cry, it was like I wanted to kiss you, but I know that it's wrong so I just brought you here so I could stop myself". That was straightforward.**

ARME: **"Oh, so that's why. Well, I have to go to class now. It's already 10:24. Bye".**

JIN: **"Wa..Wait! I'll walk you to your classroom. Since our classrooms are neighbors".**

ARME: **"Okay", then I smiled at him. He blushed again.**

* * *

"Hey! Arme!", I turned and saw Lass, carrying his bag(panting). "What happened?", I ran towards him, leaving Jin alone. "What happened to your face?", I said, holding his face with both my hands. "It's nothing. Don't worry", he said while trying to smile. "Don't try to smile, you idiot", I said. While I was looking at his face, tears started to form at the corner of my eyes. "Why was that crimson-haired freak with you?", he said. "He brought me here to the cafeteria so that I wouldn't cry. I tried to opened the door to the locker room but no one was opening it", I said. Tears were streaming down on my face. "Don't doesn't hurt that much. And these are just wounds. It not like they're my life", he said. "Let's go", he said, while wiping off the tears on my face. "O..Okay", I whispered quietly. Then we both stood up and went to our classrooms, which were on the same floor so we walked together and I put bandages on his wounds so they wouldn't get infected. "I'll walk you home, okay?", he asked. "Of course", I answered. Then I went inside the classroom.

* * *

SEIGHART'S POV

That puny freak! Why is she smiling? She's supposed to be sad. I'm gonna make it harder for tomorrow! Wait for it, Lass! Your life will be painful.

* * *

_**SORRY FOR MAKING SEIGHART THE BAD GUY BUT I JUST THOUGHT OF IT XD**_

_**SINCE HE LOOKS LIKE A SADIST D:**_

_**ANYWAYS.. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN READING MY VERY DEAR STOREEEYY**_

_**SEE YOU GUYS IN TH NEXT CHAPTER AND**_

_**.**_

_**SCHOOL!~! BE READY FOR IT XD**_


	5. Recall The Tragedy

**_HELLO AGAIN~!_**

**_IT'S ME THE AUTHOR! IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU WILL KNOW WHY :)_**

**_WHY SEIGHART HATES LASS SO MUCH -_-_**

**_SO JUST KEEP ON READING :D_**

**_ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, _**

**_(BUT I WISH THAT THEY WERE REAL)_**

**_BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY :]_**

**_AND HERE GOES THE STOREYY_**

* * *

The day of the accident... (SEIG'S POV)

Age of 10...

* * *

"Father! Slow down the car!", I yelled at my father, but he wouldn't listen. "But son, we need to go fast so we could attend your sister's graduation", father said while glancing at me. "B..But!", then tears started streaming down my face. Since my father won't listen, I just pulled the seatbelt and buckled it, sat properly and crossed my fingers. "Son, why are you nervous?", my father asked. "F..Father!", I yelled. Father then looked straight and tried to stop the car, but it hit the silver-haired boy who was carrying a bag. "Fa..Father..", I whispered quietly, tears started to form at the corners of my eyes again. "Let's go son!", father yelled, unbuckling my seatbelt and dragging me with him. By the look on father's face, he was scared. Father is scared of going to jail. When we got off the car, I could a silver-haired guy lying down the street, still holding a bag in his left hand. He was covered in blood and he seemed to be dead. I kept on looking at the silver-haired guy 'til a purple-haired girl came. She was crying, "Lass!", and kept on crying. She was the same as me, cyring... "I'm really sorry", I whispered to myself. I wanted to help, but I couldn't.

* * *

Back at our house...

A week after the day of the accident.

* * *

"You smell like alcohol!", I heard mom yelling. And I knew that she was yelling at dad. I tried to peek under their bedroom door but I couldn't see anything, so I just listened to their conversation. I know it's wrong for a kid to listen or interfere with adult talk, but I wanna know why father is drunk. "I just wanted to drink!", dad yelled. "Do you have a woman!", mom yelled back. "I'm out of here! Talking about non sense...", dad. After that, I could hear cries and footsteps. Someone was walking towards the door. I ran off to my room and peeked through the door. I saw mom carrying luggage, weeping. "You're not going anywhere!", father yelled, pulling mom's luggage. Mother tried to break free from father's grip but instead, dad dragged her back to the room and after that, I started to hear yells and cries, slaps and begs. Tears started to form at the corner of my eyes again. I stood up, locked the door, and tried to wake up my two sisters. "Pl..Please wake up", I whispered. "What is it, Seig?", my sister asked, looking all groggy. "Mom and dad are fighting", I whispered again. "You know that you shouldn't butt in with adult talk right? Go to sleep Seig", my other sister yelled.

I couldn't do anything so I went back to sleep, praying, "Please, Lord! I hope nothing bad happened". I wiped off my tears and went to sleep. Trying to calm down.

* * *

The next day...

* * *

*Slurp* We couldn't eat anything else since mom didn't cook food. My prayers weren't heard. Mom is covered in wounds, from the lower limbs to the top. Mother's eyes were colored red. It was like mother cried the whole night. The atmosphere was gloomy, I think. "Where's father?", I asked mom. "You father... Left us", mom said, crying. My eyebrows started to twitch and I tried holding back my tears, I said, "L..Let's.. J.. Just.. Eat", I said. I was shivering then I suddenly dropped the spoon. I stood up and hugged my mom. My sisters stood up too.

* * *

A day after...

Our family was still in sorrow...

* * *

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!", our neighbor yelled. "You husband is on TV`!", our neighbor yelled again. I went outside and peeked at their TV. Dad is on TV! The words and the broadcast... It brought me to my knees. My body started to shiver again. Tears streamed down my face again. Why did father kill hisself?

* * *

The report:

_"Mr. Leo Aerknard, the 42 year old senior, who killed the heir to the Isolet Company, is now in a rampage. The 42 year old drove the family vehicle to his duaghter's school, with his son. The reason behind the tragedy seemed to be because Mr. Aerknard was talking to his son during the tri-"_

* * *

The report was cut off, since father took thee microphone from the reporter and threw it the police. Father grabbed the gun that the police was holding and held it pointing to his head. When a police went closer, father shot himself...

* * *

Tears. Shock. And. **Revenge**.

I'm gonna live for my father's life. I'll kill you Lass Isolet.

* * *

_**VERY SORRY AGAIN IF I MADE SEIGHART A KILLER XD**_

_**BUT... IT WILL BE A BLAST BY THE TIME *SECRET***_

_**SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISPELLINGS :(**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE :) I'D APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS :")**_

_**SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SEIGHART'S FLASHBACK IS DONE D:**_


	6. Boyfriend Duties

_**HELLO READERS~!**_

_**IT'S MEEHH! THE AUTHOR :)**_

_**TODAY, I'VE UPLOADED THREE ALREADY. I WILL UPLOAD TWO TOMORROW D:**_

_**ANYWAYS... I AM INSPIRED 3**_

_**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE.. BLAH!**_

_**(BUT I DO WISH THAT THE CHARACTERS WERE REAL)**_

_**KEEP ON READING... I DON'T KNOW IF THE ENDING WILL MAKE THE READERS CRY XD**_

* * *

"Kyaaah! Lass messaged me!", I yelled. It's only 5:30 in the morning, but I managed to be in such high spirits. I don't know why Lass woke up this early. Maybe he's walking me today. I stood up and faced the mirror, thinking, 'I've got no figure'. Gah! Why am I thinking of stuff like that? I turned around and looked at myself. *Sigh* Why does Lass like an ugly girl like me :/ I went to the bathroom and started taking a bath, when I saw something weird on my upper right thigh. What's this? I tried touching it but it doesn't hurt. It's colored black and has weird spots on it. Well, I shouldn't worry about it. I should make sure that no one notices it.

After taking a bath, I laid my uniform on my bed to see if they're complete. After I finished putting them on, I took my phone and my bag and went downstairs. Surprised me! Lass was waiting for me. "Oh dear", mom said. "Lass was waiting for you. Go now", mom said sweetly. "Ok", I answered. "Shall I walk you?", Lass asked. That made me blush . "Uhm, Sure", my face was bright red. We said goodbye to mom and went outside. "So, how was your afternoon yesterday?", Lass asked. "Pretty good", I said. "Even without me", then he put on a sad look. "Don't say something that's awkward Lass", then I rubbed his hair. "Woah!", he said. "Why?", I asked. . "You can reach my hair! You were very short, and now... You've grown!", he yelled, emphasizing every word. "Noob", then I pouted.

"Hey man", an unfamiliar voice said. "You!", Lass yelled. I freaked out so I looked at the guy. "Hey, Seig", I said, smiling. "Hey, Arme", then he looked at Lass. "You guys know each other already?", I asked Seighart. "Yeah", Seighart answered. "Right Lass", he said. "Let's all walk to school", I said cheerfully. Then I started hopping.

* * *

LASS' POV

"Why'd you disturb us again?", I whispered grumpily. "Tsk. Forgot already? I told you that I'll turn your life into hell right?", he asked. "Just shut up and leave, will ya?", I whispered grumpily again. "I'm taking a move on your girl, so you better be careful", he said. That stunned me. That bastard is making a move on Arme? Will never happen. I'm sticking to her all day!

* * *

ARME'S POV

I was humming my favorite song while walking, when.. "Hey, Arme! I'm going ahead. See at school later", Seighart said, smiling at me. Well that weird. Yesterday, he had no expression on his face. "Oh Sure! Bye Seig~!", I said. "Bye!", he said, waving goodbye. Oh! Such a nice neighbor. I turned back and saw Lass. I burst into laughter because Lass looked like a loner. It felt like the atmosphere around him was gloomy. "What's wrong Lass?", I asked him, starting to look worried. "Nothing. Let's go", he answered, trying to look happy. I punched him, but I think didn't get hurt. "Hmph. Okay!", then I tried to look angry. "Cute", he said. I failed in trying to look angry -_-

* * *

At school...

6:28 am... (So early)

"We're the only ones here", I told Lass. "Yeah", he said. "Welp. I'm goin' to the locker room", I said. "Wait!", Lass yelled. "Why?", I asked, walking towards him. "I'll come with you. I'll wait outside the girls' locker room", he said. "Okay", I said, emphasizing it. "Let's go", I said, dragging him with me. I glanced at him and saw him looking sideways. What's wrong with him? Oh well, maybe he just wants to start acting like a boyfriend.

When we got to the locker room, I went inside and he waited outside. I took my books and out them inside my book bag. After I closed my locker, I saw a note. I read it.

* * *

_"Uhm. Hi :) I'm a secret admirer :/ If you're reading this, I want you to know that we're in the same class. Can you please come to the rooftop after classes? I just wanna.. you know? . Sorry if you think you're wasting one minute of your life just to ready this :'( But thank you :))"_

* * *

That note was really sincere. And he pleaded too O.o A gentleman, eh? And he's in the same class -_- I folded the note and inserted it between my assignment notebook. I opened the door and saw Lass. He's waiting. I said, "Let's go?". Then he nodded and held my hand. This is what you call a gentleman. When we were infront of our classroom door, he said, "Hey.. Can I stay inside till your other classmates get here?". "Oh sure", I answered. Then we walked inside.

* * *

LASS' POV

After we sat down, we haven't even said a word to each other yet. "Hey, we need to talk", she said. *Gulp* What's this about?

...Conversation...

ARME: **"Why are you acting weird?"**

LASS:** "What do you mean weird?"**

ARME: "**Oh you don't know?"**

LASS: **"I wasn't acting wierd"**

ARME: **"You don't call, walking me to our classroom, waiting for me outside the locker room, and staying inside our classroom till my other classmates get here, weird?"**

LASS: **"I have to pee", I said while taking my leave.**

ARME: **"Tell me why it's not weird, first"**

LASS: **"It's normal. Boyfriend duties"**. I sat down again.

ARME: **"Oh really?"**

LASS: **"Yeah",** I said, trying to act cool.

ARME: **"If it were your _boyfriend duties_, then why were you glancing in every direction?"**

LASS: **"Uhmm"**

ARME: **"You're not telling me?"**

LASS: I couldn't resist her face so I told her. **"A boy said that he'll court you",** I said fastly.

ARME: **"You know that I would answer 'No' right?"**

LASS: **"Y..Yeah"**

ARME: **"Well then you don't have to act so weird. And don't keep looking everywhere, it makes you look like a bodyguard"**

LASS: **"S...Sorry".**

* * *

ARME'S POV

He looked so sad and worried so I stood up went close to him and hugged him. "Don't look so worried", I whispered. "Sorry", he said. He slowly hugged me back. And a little later, he hugged me even tighter. Feels good to embrace him. Broad shoulders, a guy you can lean on, that's the Lass I know.

* * *

SEIGHART'S POV

When I was already outside our classroom, I saw Albino and Flat-chest having their lovey-dovey moment again. I put on my happy face and started walking. "Oh, Yo! Arme", I said, smiling. "Oh, hey Seig", she answered. "Lovey-dovey, eh?", I asked. Then she blushed. "Sorry if you saw that", she said. She's cute. But her *aegyo won't work on me. "Seig's here now Lass. You can go", she said. I took my seat beside the window and saw Lass glaring at me while walking out of the room. He should show that side of him to Arme. I wonder what she'll think of him when she sees his glare.

* * *

***Aegyo is a korean word which means cuteness.**

* * *

LASS' POV

Stupid Asshole! Destroying our moment! When I was already infront of our classroom door, I heard someone. Oh, no. Not again D: "Kyaah!Lass-*sama!", Amy yelled. Then she hopped on me. "Shut up Amy! You're breaking my eardrums."And get off me!", I yelled. "Sorry", she said, trying to look cute. "Anyway pumpkin head, why don't you just cling onto Jin?", I asked. She stepped off and said, "Well, he's inlove with Arme. So I couldn't talk to him anymore. He keeps on staring at Arme", she said. "So I thought that fangirling would be best", she continued. "Oh.. Say what? He likes Arme?", I yelled. I pushed her till she got cornered. It looked like she was about to cry so I let go off her. "Yeah.. He likes Arme", she said. WTF! Why **Arme**?

* * *

***Sama is a Japanese expression connected to a person's name, if he's popular or if he is of high rank.**

* * *

We went inside the classroom. By 7:25, everyone was already here. Noisy! Yelling here and there. It's like they're in the market. It's also like a concert hall in here because when the teacher's not around, they sing, dance, or play guitars. This is definitely jungle. After a few minutes, our homeroom teacher came in.

As usual, class is boring. I really hate Math. That's why I just stared out the window, and kept glancing at the clock. I'm waiting for class to end. Blah!Blah!Blah! Just a repeatition of what's written on the book. Sheesh!

When the bell rang, we all ran our way out of the classroom. It was like a stampede. Ou homeroom teacher was left all alone. His papers and hand outs were scattered everywhere. I'm not really the gentleman type, so I just walked my way to Arme's classroom. I saw her sitting there, waiting for me. I walked inside and took her hand. "Shall we go now, milady?", I asked, winking. "Lass!", she said. She stood up and took her lunch box.

When we arrived at the rooftop, we sat down. We were the only ones here. We both unpacked our lunches and started eating. We also started a conversation, but it's all about the classes earlier. Just like the old times xD

* * *

**3:00 pm (at the rooftop)**

* * *

ARME'S POV

I went to the rooftop and saw my admirer... What the?

* * *

_**HELLO AGAIN TO ALL MAH READERS XD**_

_**THIS IS CHAPTER 6 ALREADY, RIGHT? **_

_**SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS :/**_

_**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**I'D REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS**_

_**THANKS AGAIN~!**_

_**XX**_


	7. A Fake Confession

**_HEYA READERS~!_**

**_SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY TYPOS OR SOME SORT OF GRAMMAR ERROR XD_**

**_I'M ONLY 12, SO I DON'T KNOW MANY WORDS OF HIGHER ENGLISH :)_**

**_HOPE YOU GUUYS CONTINUE READING...!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GC OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS_**

**_(BUT I DO WISH THAT THEY WERE REAL)_**

**_ANYWAYS XD HERE'S CHAPTER 7_**

* * *

SIEGHART'S POV

It's already 3:00 pm and she's not here yet. If she doesn't come, then I'm gonna move on to my next plan. I wanna see her face when she finds out that this confession is fake. She'll cry and she'll go to Lassie boy.

* * *

ARME'S POV

I have to hurry or else that secret admirer guy will get mad at me. I ran my way to the rooftop and saw Lass at the school's front gate. Oh no! I should text him. I opened my phone and clicked messages. Clicked compose then started texting..

* * *

_"Hey Lass! I'm really sorry if I can't walk home with you. I have to talk to someone. Really sorry :("_

* * *

After I opened the door to th school rooftop, I started yelling, "Hello?". I walked around the rooftop and saw Sieghart. What? "Sieghart?", I yelled. "S..Sorry", he said. He looks so... innocent and kind -_- "Nothing to feel sorry about. Anyways, why are you here? Saw a guy here who's waiting for me?", I asked, because I really can't believe that Seig is my secret admirer. "Uhm.. I'm the secret admirer. Sorry", he said, looking down. "You're joking right?", I said. "N..No", he asnwered. "Ok?", I said. "Sorry if you think this is weird but... I like you", he said, squinting. "I don't believe you. I guy who's arrogant and cool like you?", then I burst into laughter. This is the first time I'm being rude. "No! I love you", he said, blushing. I went close to him and held his face. Then he started pouting and then he closed his eyes. I opened my phone and put it on camera mode. I took a picture of his face. I clicked the picture then zoomed it in. I burst into laughter and tears formed. "H...Hey!", he said. "Give me that", he said. "Delete it!", he yelled. "I'm not deleting it", then I teased him. He walked four steps backward then he ran, I turned and saw.. "Waah!", I yelled. Then *smooch*. I was so surprised. He was on top of me. "Waah! Stop!", I yelled. "Delete it first, or I'm kissing you again!", he said. Then he smirked. "You meanie", I said, then I started crying. "You know why I like you?", he said, sitting down. I sat down and our faces were still as close as lately. "Why?", I said, blushing. Who the hell wouldn't blush after a kiss like that? His lips were soft. From that view, he looked pretty... handsome. But I'm not replacing Lass. "That kind of attitude. When you smile. That cute face of yours. Caring and most of all... you're perfect", he said O.o "I'm still not believing you", I said. "Want me to give you a hell of a kiss again?", then he smirked. "N..No!", then I stood up. "But you know", he said. Then I turned. "Huh?", I asked. "I'm not giving up. I'll make you mine", he said. "Let's just see", I said while walking away. I exited and left him without even saying goodbye.

* * *

I went back to our classroom to get my stuff. When I was about to go in, someone blocked the door. "Oh! Lass!", I said. "Who was that persn that you had to talk to?", he asked. His face was so red and he looks worried. "Sorry... It's Seighart", I confessed. "What'd that half-assed freak do?", he yelled, grabbing my shoulders. "Ouch", I said. "Oh, sorry", he said. "What did he do?", he asked calmly. "Nothing. He just confessed and I rejected him", I said. "Nothing else? You sure you rejected him?", he asked again. "Of course I'm sure!", I said, smiling. "Good. Then let's go home", he said. He held my hand, then he carried my bag. We started walking. We didn't talk D: Such an awkward atmosphere . He left when I was already at the porch of our house. He looked so down :/

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

"Hey Lassie~!", I yelled, panting. I was running so that I could catch up to him but he rode the taxi. I'm not really a fast runner. Why is Lass ignoring me T_T I walked my way to school while crying. I don't know why Lass is ignoring, and I hate it . I arrived at school by 8:10 am since I walked slowly. I kept on thinking why Lass ignored me lately. I entered the classroom and everyone looked at me. The teacher widened his eyes as if he's trying to say something. Then I realized it meant, 'What do you have to say Glenstid?'. "Sorry *sensei", I said. Then sensei took a whiteboard marker, started writing on the whiteboard then nodded. I guess it meant, 'Take a seat'. I took my seat and the moment I sat down, the first person I saw was Seighart. It looks like he's daydreaming. I turned to look down at the school yard. I saw Lass' class playing some sort of sport I think? I searched for Lass and I got surprised. He's with Amy? A little later, I realized that I was already crying. I looked down at the school yard again and looked at Lass. He turned and saw me. He looked away and so did I. "Glenstid, read the first paragraph on p. 75", sensei said. "Y..Yes sir", I answered. I stood up and started reading the the paragraph while facing my classmates. I looked at Seighart and saw a pained look on his face. After reading the paragraph, I sat down and looked at Sieghart again. He repeated the same words again and this time I understood it. He said, "Need a shoulder to lean on?". I started shivering so I turned and looked out the window so Sieg couldn't see me crying. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes as I saw Lass with Amy. "Why?", after thinking that, my tears started flowing. I stood up and said, "Sensei, I don't feel well. Can I go to the infirmary?". I had to lie so that nobody would see me crying.

I headed to the infirmary then closed the door. The first thing I did was cry. I couldn't think of any reason why Lass is mad but to make all of this end, I'll just go apologize. I lied down on the bed and pulled up the bedding then closed my eyes.

Then I fell asleep..

* * *

SIEGHART'S POV

Without that flat-chested crybaby, class is boring. I have no one to tease or something. I just looked at Arme's seat and kept glancing at the clock when I get too deep in thoughts. All that the damn teacher said were the stuff on the book so there's no point in listening. I'll just read today's lesson when I get home. I opened my book and started finding illustrations then started scribbling and doodling. Here's the stuff that I drew~

* * *

~Forever alone next to the dorky face

~The statue... "Shake the booty!"

~Ugly fat girl(the topic in this page is about health): "You jealous bitch? Then come get mah fats!"

~A mop-haired guy... "Since when were mops wigs?"

* * *

There's pretty much so many doodles and scribbles on my books. This is the only book that doesn't have 'em. After I closed my book, the bell rang. Well, it means it's break time already. I went out of the classroom then headed to the infirmary. Of course, I wanna see how lilac girl is doing. I peeked through the window and saw a purple-haired girl sleeping. I went inside then sat beside her. There were tears on her face. Has she been crying all the time?

"You shouldn't let that asshole tear you apart", I said.

* * *

_**WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?**_

_**ANYWAYS... HELLO AGAIN MAH READERS XD**_

_**REALLY SORRY IF I CAN'T UPDATE FAST, IT'S JUST THAT I'M BUSY**_

_**SCHOOL, ADVANCE CLASSES, AND LOTS OF OTHER STUFF**_

_**THAT'S WHY I'LL ONLY UPDATE 2 EVERYDAY :)**_

_**SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**XX**_


	8. His Feelings

**_HELLO AGAIN READERS~!_**

**_IT'S ME :) THE AUTHOR :]_**

**_SOMETHING PISSED ME OFF JUST NOW. I CLICKED REFRESH AGAIN SO I HAD TO REPEAT -.-_**

**_SO IRRITATING. I DIDN'T COPY IT SO I'M REALLY UNLUCKY THIS DAY.. I GUESS_**

**_BAD THINGS HAPPENED AT SCHOOL, LIKE GETTING TEASED D:_**

**_ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE BUT I 'DO' OWN THE STORY_**

**_(I REALLY DO HOPE THAT THE CHARACTERS WERE REAL XD)_**

**_I FEEL LIKE PUNCHING THE WALL :I_**

* * *

SIEGHART'S POV

I looked at Arme for a couple of minutes and I started to remember the accident again. Oh, memories. I shaked my head then stood up. I sat beside Arme on the patient's bed then leaned on her. She's really warm. "I'm not letting you see me do this", then I kissed her on the forehead. It says that if you kiss a girl on the forehead, it shows respect. Though I liked her expression when we kissed. That was my first -.- I think that that kiss isn't her first since she's known Lass for so long already. I lied down beside her and held her hand. He hand is soft and it's really like a lady's hand. I closed my eyes and thought, 'The first girl I see is the girl I'll be with 7 years'. Then I imagined someone. It's Arme? I opened my eyes and blushed. I ever imagined that I would dream about her. I used to curse her and Lass. I stood up and took my bag. I looked at the clock. I looked at Arme and poked her right cheek. "Hey Arme! It's already 3:30", I said. "Hey!", I yelled. She suddenly jumped out of bed and fell to the floor. "Ow", she said. "Hmmpphh", then I burst into laughter. "Bwahahaha!", I laughed loudly. "What happened?", she asked, standing up. "You came here and took a nap", I said. "It's already 3:30 so let's go home", I said. Then we walked out of the infirmary and went to our classroom. She went in and grabbed her bag. After getting her bag, she closed the classroom door and we started walking. I accompanied her to the girls' locker room and to her house. I said, "Goodbye Arme. So you tomorrow", then waved goodbye. "Goodbye", she said, her face(expressioneless). Hmmm. I wonder what happened.

* * *

**Three days later (The first day of the festival preparations)**

* * *

"Hey Arme!", I yelled. It's already been four days since I last saw Lass and Arme together. I don't really want to interfere but I think it's wrong. The two of them are dating and they won't talk? Sheesh. I patted Arme's shoulder then she turned. She glared at me, "What?". "Why are you so pissed?", I asked, putting my hands up as if I'm going to surrender. "Nothing", then she looked down. "I'm gonna go ahead. Don't follow me", then she turned and started walking. These past few days, she's always alone. When I try to get near her, she stands up and goes away. Is she mad at me? I sighed and started walking.

When I arrived at school, everyone was so busy. I saw Mari and walked towards her, "Hey Mari", I said. "Oh, Sieghart", she said. "What's happening here?", I said, looking around. "Well, the day after tomorrow is the cultural festival so we really have to prepare", then she started writing on her list again. "What's that l-", I was surprised. I saw Lass and Amy. It's like they really feel comfortable. I kept on staring at the two of them, then in my mind, a crying Arme appeared. I formed a fist with my hand and ran towards Lass. I glared at him and punched him in th face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?", he yelled. "I should be the one asking that!", then I pulled his collar. "Do you know Arme's condition by now?", I yelled. Then everyone stopped what they're doing then looked at me. "She's not even smiling", I said quietly. "If you want to, you can have he-", I got totally pissed then punched him again. "I'll punish you for making her cry", then I turned and marched my way to our classroom. Arme might not be aware of the things she's saying so she's really the type of girl that you have to protect.

When I was already in front of our classroom, I saw a sign on the door. It had flowers all over it. This another freakiness. I opened the door and yelled, "Lire!". "Oh Sieghart, it's you", then she walked towards me. "The heck is with the atmosphere. And where is Arme?", I yelled. "Sheesh. You don't have to yell you know", then she covered her ears. "Just tell me where she is", I said. "Fine. Hey Arme! You can come out now", she said. "Okay", then the first thing I saw that walked out from behind is a lady's hand. Then lilac hair that looked like crystals. Arme. She's so beautiful. I walked towards Arme then I yelled, "What's with her hair?", emphasazing every word. "It's okay", then she slowly pushed the curtains to the right. She looked out the window and smiled a little. "You don't have to protect me. You don't even have to be nice to me", then tears fell from her eyes. Flowed on her cheeks and landed on her lips. I searched my pocket for a hankerchief then came near her. I wiped her tears then she said, "I said, don't be nice to me", then she started crying again. "Don't cry". Then Lire screamed, "Kyaah~! Arme looks like a princess. It's decided. Sieghart will be your partner". I turned and glared at her. "Do you know that she's not in the mood to-", "Don't worry", then she rubbed her shoulders slowly. I saw a little black spot and asked her what it is. "What the hell is on your shoulder?", I yelled. "Oh. You don't have to answer", I said. "Take off the gown and give it to me. I'll make a few changes on it so we can cover your shoulders", then I pushed her slowly back behind the curtains.

She came out again and gave me the gown. "I'll make sure that we can cover your shoulders so don't worry. K?", then I smiled. She started crying again. This girl should never get hurt. I hugged her and whispered, "Super Sieghart is here to be your hero". Then I heard a broadcast from the recording room. "_Aerknard Sieghart and Arme Glenstid go to the principal's office. Aerknard Sieghart and Glenstid go the principal's office_". Arme and I looked at each other and asked, "What did we do?". I put her gown in my bag and held her hand. We started walking and headed to the principal's office.

When we arrived at the principal's office, I opened the door for Arme. She went in then I followed. I looked straight and saw him, "You albino!", I yelled. "Mr. Sieghart and Ms. Glenstid, have a seat", the principal said. "So, why'd you call us Mrs. Principal?", I asked, hunching my back. "Why did you and Lass fight at the school festival grounds?", then she stood up, looking angry. "Isolet said that it's because of this girl", then she pulled Arme. "What is the problem Glenstid? Why did these two boys fight?", the principal asked. "You won't answer? Then the three of you! Two days of detention", she declared. Ofcourse Arme can't answer, she has nothing to do with this. "What?", I yelled. "And the three of you are not allowed to participate in the cultural festival!", she yelled. "What the?", I yelled then glared at her. "Three of you will be staying in the library until the festival ends", then she sat down. Arme looked so upset. I'm also upset because this is the first time that I'll be helping her, but now, I won't be able to do so. We all stood up and said, "We're very sorry", then we went out of the principal's office.

I turned to glare at Lass, and got surprised. "Lass~!", Amy screamed. It looks like she really came after him. "Oh Amy. Let's go back to the classroom, we have lots to prepare", then they started walking. He didn't even say goodbye to Arme. I turned and said, "Hey Ar-", I saw Arme crying. She was drenched in tears. "Arme", I said quietly. I went in front of her and kneeled. "Why are you crying?", I asked. She started shivering and continued crying. Her hand formed a fist then she suddenly fell to the ground. I slowly embraced her and whispered, "Don't try to act like everything's okay", then I held her face. "Sieg..", she said quietly. I leaned over and felt her warmth. Slowly, I slid my hands down her arms and held her right hand tightly. I went closer and kissed her. I could feel her tears on my face, but it's okay. She won't be crying anymore.

LASS' POV

He kissed my girlfriend. The one I promised to be with forever.

* * *

_**HELLO AGAIN READERS~!**_

_**REALLY, I'VE BEEN IMAGINING SIEGHART AND ARME TOGETHER AND I THINK THEY ALSO LOOK GOOD**_

_**SO I THOUGHT THAT, IT'D BE GOOD IF THIS HAPPENS**_

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER: NAUGHTY KIDS SHOULD BE PUNISHED :)**_

_**JUST KEEP ON READING AND YOU'LL FIND OUT THE ENDING BY CHAPTER 40 XD**_

_**MANY RIGHT? I ALREADY LISTED DOWN ALL OF THE CHAPTER TITLES SO I JUST HAVE TO GO WITH THE THOUGHT AND STUFF THAT'S IN THIS DRAMATIC OL' MIND OF MINE. **_

_**SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**_** *****_***

_**XX- THE AUTHOR**_


	9. Admit it!

**_HELLO READERS~!_**

**_IT'S ME- THE AUTHOR_**

**_THIS STORY IS BECOMING A BIT OVER THE TOP RIGHT? LOLX_**

**_BY THAT, I MEAN, IT'S WAY OVER THAN WHAT I THOUGHT IT'D BE._**

**_DIFFERENT FROM THE ONE THAT'S STORED IN MAH HEAD._**

**_BUT ANYWAYS, I SWEAR THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL ROCK LOL_**

**_UNLIKE THE LAST ONE. SOME PEOPLE HATE SIEGXARME_**

**_DON'T WORRY ;) THERE'S SOMETHING THAT'LL TEASE YOU IN THIS CHAPTER_**

**_BUWAHAHAHAAA! KEEP ON READING AND YOU'LL KNOW WHAT IT IS_**

* * *

ARME'S POV

I could feel Sieghart's warmth and the presence of my tears. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sieghart looking at me. He slowly leaned on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry. I'll help you get Lass back", then he stood up and offered me a hand. I stood up and we headed to our classroom. While we were walking, I kept on glancing at Sieghart. Since when did he become this nice. He looked at me and stopped, "You know, I'm still altering your gown. I'm gonna do something that'll make you smile", then he winked and we started walking again. "What do you mean?", I asked, looking confused. "Well, it's a secret", then he smirked.

When we were in front of the classroom door, he told me that I shouldn't tell the others about the fact that the two of us can't participate in the cultural festival. I agreed with him. We both took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone looked at the two of us. "Why did the principal call you two?", an upside-down Lire popped out of nowhere. "Eeek", I screamed. "Sheesh. Answer my question", she said(she's not upside-down anymore). "Well-", I was about to say it but Sieghart inturrepted me. "The principal asked about our gimmick for the cultural festival", he said, smiling. "Oh. If that's the case, then why didn't the principal call me instead?", then she raised an eyebrow. *Gulp*. "Just joking. Let's get to work. You Sieghart. Put this on", Lire said, handing Sieghart the tuxedo(I guess). "What?", Sieghart yelled while pointing to the tuxedo. "I sai-". "No! Don't tell me that again", then he snatched the tuxedo and blushed. He went behind the curtains and after a few minutes, he said, "Done". "I'm gonna take it off now", he continued. "Oh you crud. Come out here", Elesis said, pulling Sieghart. "N..No!". Then a gentleman-like guy appeared. All the girls in our class screamed, "Sieghart is hot!", then they all went near him. Well, he does look good. His hair looked really cool and so did his face. When I looked at Sieghart, our kiss popped again in my mind. Oh Crud! Not that again D:

We've kissed twice! Sieghart stood up, looking all groggy. "Woah", he said, shaking his head. "Never knew that would happen", Lire said. Sieghart walked towards me and asked, "Do I look good in this?". He was blushing? "Yeah! Of course. You look like a gentleman", then I giggled. "Oh. Thanks", he said, his whole face then turned red. "I'm taking this off", then he turned around. He went behind the curtains again.

* * *

SIEGHART'S POV

Sheesh. Why am I blushing? I sighed and took off my clothes and wore my school uniform. I pushed the curtains away and sighed again. I opened my eyes and saw the girls, "Kyah~! Sieghart", then I whispered to myself, 'Oh no'. Then I ran for my life. I saw Arme by the door and pulled her when I was already near her. "Hey", she yelled. "Well, just go with the flow", I said and turned to smile at her. "You're way too slow when it comes to running", I said, carrying her on my back. "Put me down", she said, punching me. "Ouch", I said, laughing. "What was the commotion that the principal was talking about?", she asked. I suddenly stopped. "Uhmm. It's nothing. Don't worry", I said.

We continued running till we were out of sight of the fan girls. "What's has gotten into them?", I asked, frustrated. "It's because you're handsome. Girls would be all over you, you know", then she crossed her arms on her chest. "Hey Arme", I said, panting. "What's the improvement in your relationship with Lass?", then I looked at her. "Uhm, I can't answer that", then she became teary-eyed. "Oh, sorry", then I stood up and offered her a hand. She stood up and said, "Thanks". "Don't thank me yet. I still have a surprise for you on the day of the cultural festival", then I smirked. "Really? What is it?", she yelled, her amethyst orbs widened in curiosity. "I can't tell you. If I did, then it won't be a surprise anymore. Right?", I said. "Okay", then she crossed her arms again on her chest. "Let's go inside", I said when we were in front of the classroom door. I opened the door and let her go in first, then I followed. We sat down and watched as the others started decorating the classroom.

* * *

ARME'S POV

Hmm, what could his surprise be? I shaked my head while thinking, 'Oh! I can wait', then turned to look at Lire. She kept on writing on her list. Well, Lire is the responsible person. She's always making sure that everything goes the way she's planned them. While Elesis on the other hand, is the total opposite of Lire. She keeps on babbling words that you'd never expect from a girl. She's quite like a guy when it comes to her actions. Ryan is Lire's boyfriend. They both love nature. They're both mature. Perfect couple indeed.

And this guy, Sieghart.. Wait a minute! "Sieg, have you ever had a girlfriend?", I asked. What the! Sieghart shivered and turned. "Did I hear you right?"

* * *

Then an awkward conversation started..

SIEGHART:** "Why'd you ask?"**, then he looked down.

ARME:** "Nothing. I just wanna know"**, then I started to get nervous, since he might get angry and strangle me.

SIEGHART: **"I've never had a girlfriend"**, he admitted. I was surprised D:

ARME:** "Oh really?"**, I asked, smirking.

SIEGHART: **"Yeah. I was a loner back then"**, then he laughed.

ARME: **"You sure don't look like one"**, I teased.

SIEGHART: **"You?**", he asked.

ARME: **"The only boyfriend I had is Lass"**, then I started to cry.

SIEGHART: **"Don't say 'had'. The two of you are still dating. Maybe something happened that you weren't aware of"**, he said, wiping off the tears on my face.

ARME: **"Maybe"**.

Then **-end**- of the conversation.

* * *

"I'll talk to him on the day of the cultural festival", I told Sieghart. "Good thinking", then he gave me a thumbs up.

* * *

SIEGHART'S POV

My plan is going well. All I have to do is make sure that it's going to be perfect.

* * *

**Time to go home (3:30)**

* * *

"Mari!", I yelled. "What?", she asked. "Uhm, nothing", I said, laughing. "Weird being, detected", then she giggled. I suddenly got pissed with what she said. "It's the truth. So don't blame me. You're really weird, but you're interesting", she said. "Huh?", then I sweat dropped. "Truth is a bitter pill to swallow. You better accept the fact that you're weird", then she turned around went to the other booths that were filled with decorations. I started making faces. Then she turned again, "Idiotic moron", she said. "Wh-", I was about to yell, when I heard a girl's laugh. "Fufufu", I turned and saw the fan girls again. "Run for your lives!", I yelled and started running. I stopped and thought, "Wait!", then the fan girls also stopped. "Why were you guys laughing?", I asked, totally pissed off. Then a girl said, "I took a picture of you". All the girls turned and looked at the girl behind them and saw her. "You!", I yelled, pointing to her. "Well, it certainly is something that is weird. I must say", then she zoomed in the picture. "You criminal!", I yelled and tried snatching the camera from her. "What's this commotion all about?", someone yelled. "Oh no", we both said. *Gulps*. "It's the principal!", I yelled, trying to run away. "Sieghart and Rin! Detention!", the principal yelled. "Shit!".

* * *

_**YOU GUYS LIKE IT?**_

_**I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE SO I HAD TO CUT IT XD**_

_**BUT I'LL UPDATE TODAY TOO :)**_

_**WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL TO BUY SCHOOL THINGYMADOODLES**_

_**THAT'S HOW I CALL IT d(^_^)b**_

_**ANYWAYS, REVIEW :D **__**I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**_

_**SOMEONE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE EXTRA CHAPTER :)**_

_**THE FIRST THING I READ TONIGHT IS WHAT I'M GONNA WRITE :")**_

_**SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**XX- THE AUTHOR**_


	10. Be My Date

**_HELLO READERS~!_**

**_IT'S THE AUTHOR :]_**

**_I'M REALLY STRESSED (CLIMBED 300 STEPS AND WENT TO VIGAN)_**

**_SOOO STRESSED :) AND AS USUAL THERE'S ALWAYS SOMETHING THAT GOES WRONG WITH THE DARN EDITING OF MY DOCUMENTS HERE ON _**

**_I PRESSED SOMETHING AGAIN SO I HAD TO REPEAT. IT WAS ALMOST DONE T_T_**

**_ALWAYS A MISERABLE THING THAT HAPPENS TO ME ._**

**_ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE STORY_**

**_(I KNOW THAT EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY)_**

**_ANYWAYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 10 D:_**

* * *

SIEGHART'S POV

"The two of you! You are already teenagers an-", the principal yelled but stupid Rin interrupted. "But, Ms. Principal! He started it!", she yelled, pointing at me. "No! You started i-", I yelled but the principal interrupted. "Stop!", the principal yelled. "Yes, Ms. Principal", we answered in chorus then looked down. I glared at her then listened to what our punishment would be. "Tell me what happened", the principal said, trying to calm down. "I saw him posing like a weird troll in the school festival grounds so I thought it would be interesting so I took a picture of him", Rin explained. This puny little liar is someone that you shouldn't believe. "What the hell? If you saw me posing like that, then you should have just laughed at me, instead of taking pictures you know! What manners do you have?", I yelled. "Enough!", the principal yelled. We stared at each other then sat again properly. Like how students should. "It doesn't matter who started it! The only thing that matters is that why did you two fight over such a low and ridiculous thing?", the principal yelled, banging her fist on the table, word after word. I covered my ears since the principal's yells were so loud and irritating. "The two of you will face a punishment", the principal said. I'm not really surprised. I'm used to this kind of stuff. Always happens. "So, what's our punishment?", I asked. "Oh, Mr. Sieghart. You want a heavy punishment? Well, ok. Here's your punishment", the principal smirked, then I gulped. Oh no. This is bad. "The two of you will clean the whole entire campus after the cultural festival. That's final", the principal sat down then pointed to the door. "What?", we both yelled in chorus. "Just shut up", the principal said, then she glared at us. It sent shivers down my spine. I sighed then stepped on Rin's foot. She noticed and glared at me immediately. "Whaddaya think yar doing?", she murmured. "The two of you. Just get out!", the principal yelled. I felt another shiver again because the principal's voice is way too loud. I stood up went to the door, opened it, went out, then closed it immediately, making sure that Rin's gonna open it herself. I'm not gonna be all gentleman-like to someone who did that kind of stuff to me.

I started walking and thought of how I'm gonna continue my plan. When I was in front of the classroom door, I saw another sign on the door. It says, 'For details regarding the promo contest, come inside'. The hell is the promo contest thing? I sighed then went inside. "Where have you been? _Contest prize_?", Lire asked, giggling goofily. "Contest prize?", I asked rudely. "You heard it right, lazy boy. You're the contest prize", Elesis said, interrupting. "What do you two mean by contest prize?", I yelled. I was becoming furious already. I'm not just some tool to use in their dumb plans. "Ehem. Let me explain", Arme said.

_"On the day of the cultural festival, which is tomorrow, there will be a promo contest. Lire and Elesis declared that you're the prize. Here's how it works: The promo contest will last for 4 hours, starting 8:00 am till 12:00 nn. There will be hosts(guys wearing tux's pleasing girls, and of course, they're from our class) in different places in the school. Girls will be the only ones participating in this contest. Take note that you have to do whatever they want you to do for the next 2 days. The contest is pretty simple. Girls will have to find the 15 hosts and get a letter from them. The letter will contain the clues. The clues will tell the girl where the next letter is. So, it takes some brains to wind this contest. Then when the girl finds you, she'll have to guess the answer of the riddle that you'll ask them. If the girl can answer it, then it's 2 days of being Sieghart's milady for her"_, Arme explained. "You really think I'm gonna participate in that dumb promo contest?", I asked them, smirking. Lire sighed while Elesis turned red(because of anger). "Oh come on", Elesis said. "Don't be such a killjoy", she added. "I'm not a killjoy", then I shoved her hand away. "You have to", Arme said, becoming teary-eyed. "No", I declared, then I looked away, folding my arms. I looked at her again, and saw the same face. I kept on glancing at her then I decided to say, "Fine". "But only two day_s_", I said. Then Arme leaped her way to Ryan, who's having a hard time cutting the flowers(hard time: saying goodbye to his nature friends). Elesis went back to her job, which is arranging the tables. I must say that the way the tables are arranged is... ugly? It's like, she's not taking it seriously. I guess she really can't be girly after all. Lire, who's writing on her list, is drinking mango shake. "Lire! Why do you get to drink mango shake?", Elesis yelled right after she glanced at Lire. "I'm the one who bought all of the stuff you're using right now. I'm also the one who slept by twelve midnight just to organize our gimmick for tomorrow. So, _I _deserve some relaxation", Lire said, tilting her head. Elesis glared at her then turned back to what's working on.

Someone tapped my shoulder then I turned to see who it was. It's Arme. "Oh, what is it?", I asked. "What happened? What took you so long?", she asked. "Uhm, let's go to the rooftop and I'll tell you", then I dragged her out of the classroom and she shoved my hand away. "Huh?", I asked. I looked at her and saw her laughing. "What are you laughing at?", I asked, angrily. "Lemme guess. Another punishment?", she asked, both hands on her hips. "I'll answer that when we get to the rooftop", then we started walking.

When we arrived at the rooftop, I sighed. "Okay. I'm gonna tell you", then she walked towards me. "What is it?", she asked, arms folded on her chest. "There's this girl", I started. "You like her?", Arme asked. "Hell no!", I yelled. "Oh", she said. "In fact, she pisses me off", I said, frowning. "Who is she anyway?", Arme asked. "Rin. She has white hair and a weird thing on her forehead". "What'd she do to you?", Arme asked. "She took a picture of me doing wacky poses while Mari wasn't looking", I said. "Then?", she asked. "The principal saw us fighting", I answered. "So, what's the punishment?", Arme asked. "The two of us will clean the _whole entire _campus after the cultural festival", I answered, sighing. "What about the surprise!", she asked anxiously. "Don't worry. The punishment is _after _while the surprise is _during_", then I rubbed her hair slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the classroom...

ELESIS' POV

That yellow-haired freak is getting on my nerves. I turned to look at what happened to what I was working on, and I got surprised. I didn't know that it looked like trash. I turned and saw Lire, laughing at my work. "Tsk tsk", she said. "Let Ronan do it", she said. "I can do this!", I yelled, looking at the table that looked like trash. "No. You'll only make it look worse than ever", she said, walking away. I stood up, ready to punch her. I ran towards her, "He-Eek!", then I tripped on a small block of wood. Someone took hold of my waist. I closed my eyes, ready to get hurt. I opened my eyes and saw Ronan, smiling. "Hello", he said, still smiling. I was on top of him . I guess he saved me. His arms were still wrapped around my waist which made my face turn bright red. "Wha-!", I was about to yell, then everyone turned to look at me. This is humuliating. I stood up and ran my way out of the classroom. I went to the girls' restroom and kept on kicking the door.

So irritating. Why did I let them hear that stupid girly voice, I thought to myself. "Hey, that 'Eek' was cute", I heard. "It's me. Ronan", the boy said. I calmed down and opened the door. I saw Ronan waving hello. "Why the hell are ya laughing?", I asked. "Can you even be girly for a day?", he asked. "No", I answered, tilting my head. "Let's play a game", he declared, laughing. "What?", I asked, glaring at him. "It's not really a game. But... You have to answer my riddle", he said, smiling goofily. "Riddle?", I asked. Oh Shit! I'm not good at riddles. "Yeah. Okay, here it goes... It's something that I love more than my life", he said. "Just what the heck is that!", I yelled. "Come on. Guess it", he said cheerfully. "What is it?", I asked(my head's gonna blow up). "You", Ronan said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Stop it you idiot!", I yelled. My face turned red and I had to look down just to hide it. "What's the punishment?", I asked. I glanced to see if he was still there. He went close, held my hand and then said, "By my date".

* * *

**_HERE'S THE RONANxELESIS THINGY :)_**

**_YOU GUYS LIKE IT? IT'S NOT REALLY WHAT I HAD IN MY HEAD :/_**

**_I JUST THOUGHT OF IT XD ANYWAYS, THERE'S NOT MUCH LASSxARME SCENES BUT THERE WILL BE SOMETHING ROMANTIC AWAITING THE READERS IN CHAPTER 13 *_*_**

**_REVIEW :) I'D APPRECIATE IT :) _****_I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW IF I CAN_**

**_(I'M VERY BUSY, ADVANCE CLASSES, KUMON HOMEWORK, GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL)_**

**_MY NEW SCHOOL IS PRETTY LIKE HELL, I'LL REALLY HAVE TO STUDY SO I CAN'T UPDATE EVERYDAY OR EVERY WEEK, SO I'M ALREADY SAYING SORRY IN ADVANCE, IF YOU GUYS WILL GET IMPATIENT WHILE WAITING FOR THE UPDATE :) CAUSE IT MIGHT TAKE 2 WEEKS OR A MONTH, I GUESS_**

**_GOODBYE READERS~! SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER_**

**_XX- THE AUTHOR_**


	11. Pumpkin Head To The Rescue

_**HELLO AGAIN READERS~!**_

_**AS I SAID, I'LL BE UPLOADING A CHAPTER "TODAY" :)**_

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER CAUSE I'M REALLY INSPIRED TODAY**_

_**BTW... CAN I ASK YOU GUYS A FAVOR? FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR :) **_

_**.COM**_

_**ANYWAYS, ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: YOU GUYS KNOW IT ALREADY RIGHT?  
**_

_**SO HERE IS CHAPTAH 11 :))**_

* * *

ELESIS' POV

"Wha-! Huh?", I yelled. Did I hear it correctly? "Be My Date", Ronan repeated, emphaizing every word. "No!", I yelled. "Come on! You lost the game. So be my date. Just for today", he pleaded. "Or if you don't want to be my date _today_, then be my date on the _day of the cultural festival_", he said. My eyes widened then I turned to glare at him. "Ok. Pick me up later", I said. He walked towards, bowed down, and said,"What time, milady?", he asked. "Are you nuts? Will you just stand up you creep?", I yelled, kneeing his face. "Answer my question", he ordered. "5:00 pm, _sharp_",I said. "Five pm sharp. Got it", then he ran off. He looked pretty happy when I said 'Ok'. What's with that noob? Asking me out.

I sighed and walked back to our classroom. I stopped when I thought, 'What am I gonna wear?'. I don't have any formal clothes or anything that looks girly. All I have are jeans, t-shirts(black/red, with prints that fit boys), and rubber shoes. I also don't know how to fix my hair. I don't even have a decent bag D: It'll make me look like his sister. "I guess I'll have to ask Amy for help", I said. I started walking again. I opened the classroom door and saw the same scenario from before I left. Ronan was not here. Arme was still helping Ryan. Lire is writing on her list again. And I have nothing else to do. I opened the door and went out of the classroom. I'm gonna ask Amy for help.

I walked my way to their classroom which is on the third floor. Our classroom is on the second floor. When I arrived their classroom, I saw a sign on door, it says, 'Haunted House'. Lame. I opened the door. "Boo!", Amy yelled. "The heck?", I asked. Amy was wearing a white dress with lots of laces. Her hair wasn't pig-tailed so I can't call her 'pumpkin head'. "We'er doing a haunted house since we couldn't think of anything else", Amy said, opening the lights. After she opened the lights, everything still didn't seem to be scary. "You call this haunted?", I asked. "I don't really know", Amy answered. There were drawings on the wall(they were supposed to be spooky, but they weren't, _at all_), jars that have fake gooey stuff in them(the gooey stuff might be glue?), and pumpkins all over the place(so not scary). I shaked my head thinking, 'This was not what I cam here for'. I turned to look at Amy who was helping her classmates put more decorations. "Hey", I said. All of them turned to look at me. "Amy", I continued. "Can we talk?", then I tried to smile. She jumped off the stool then ran towards me. "What is it?", she asked. "It's something that's kinda... private", I whispered. "Well, then let's talk outside", she said, opening the door. We both went out of their classroom then sat down on the stairs.

"So, what is it?", she asked cheerfully. "Can you help me?", I asked. "On what?", she asked, combing her hair. "Ronan and I are gonna go out on a date today. 5 pm", I answered. "What?", she yelled. I covered her mouth then glared at her. "Don't say it out loud", I said. "I can't believe it! You're going out on a date?", she yelled again. "I told you not to shout it out loud", I said, glaring at her. "Ok. Calm down. So what do you want me to help you with?", she asked. "I don't have any girly clothes, shoes, bags, or any jewelry", I said. "Oh, so you want me to help you with your appearance?", she asked, folding her arms on her chest. "Yeah", I answered. "Ok, so how did he ask you out?", she asked, orbs widening in excitement. "Well, it was a game. I lost, and that was what he wanted", I admitted. "Oh, so you're forced to?", she asked. "Yeah", I answered. "Well ok!", she said, banging her fist into the air. "I'll come to your house, bringing tons of clothes and bags and shoes, ooh! My shoes will fit you! And I also have pretty bags!", then she clapped in excitement. "Ookay", I said. "Welp, I'm going back to the classroom, see you later", I said, standing up. I started walking and waved goodbye.

* * *

When I entered our classroom, everything was already decorated. Everything looked perfect. This place is like the Ouran High School. Oh, Ouran High is a school for the rich and fabulous people. I don't fit in there. I finally saw Ronan. "Hey", I said, patting him on the back. "Oh, good afternoon milady", he said, taking my hand. "Will you let go of me?", I yelled. "Sorry", he said quietly, then he stood up. He sat on a seat which was far from me, then looked out the window. "Sheesh", I whispered.

* * *

**Dismissal (3:30 pm)**

**At the school's front gates...**

* * *

ARME'S POV

I opened my bag to look for my phone, and saw a 2 text messages. Hmm. From who could it be? I opened my phone and read the messages. I saw a message from Lass!"

* * *

From: JIN

To: ARME

**~Hey Arme! Can I walk you home :) Please wait for me at the school gardens(particularly the school fountain). I swear I'll be there by 3:40 .**

-END-

* * *

From: LASS

To: ARME

**~Hey.. Long time no talk, no see, no chat. Can I walk you home? I'll be at the school gardens by 3:40 :) Promise.**

-END-

* * *

O.O I have got to choose! Both of them will be at the school gardens by 3:40? Oh God! I really have to choose .

* * *

I ran my way to the school gardens and searched for Jin and Lass. Both of them still weren't there so I sat down on a bench next to the school fountain. I thought of something, 'Sieghart's surprise'. I haven't even thought of what it would be. I stood up and looked around. I saw Lass, he was standing next to the little pond talking to Amy. I hid behind the tree before he could look around. I started to shiver in fear that he might see me hiding. I closed my eyes thinking, 'Oh God'. I opened my eyes and felt someone hugging me from behind. I turned to see who it was. It was Jin. "Jin?", I asked quietly. "Come. I'll walk you home", he said, taking off his coat. He put it on my head to cover me. "Jin", I whispered. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes, making me weaker. "Let's go", he said, taking my hand.

* * *

LASS' POV

Where is she?...

* * *

_**END OF THIS CHAPTER :))**_

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AN EXTRA XD**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: HIS PRINCESS FOR THE DAY[EXTRA]**_

_**I WAS IN A RUSH MAKING IT BECAUSE WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP AGAIN, BUT I'LL BE BACK BY 8 D:**_

_**DARN THE STUPID ADVANCE CLASSES, AND GUESS WHAT?**_

_**ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, A PRE-TEST AWAITS US :D**_

_**AIN'T IT GREAT? WANT TO STUDY IN MY SCHOOL?**_

_**SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**_

_**XX- THE AUTHOR**_


	12. His Princess For The Day I

_**HELLO MAH DEAR READERS =")**_

_****__**IT'S MAINTE TIME IN GC BY NOW! OH CURSE THE STUPID MAINTENANCE T_T**_

_**ANWAYS, I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS UPDATE, MYSELF!**_

_**WANNA KNOW WHY? CONTINUE READING XD**_

_**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: [YOU ALL KNOW IT ALREADY RIGHT?]**_

_**LEGGO READ NOW :] HERE'S CHAPTER 12:**_

_**HIS PRINCESS FOR THE DAY**_

* * *

**ELESIS' POV**

**Amy's house (4:10 pm)**

* * *

"H..Hey!", I yelled as Amy started ripping off my clothes. "Hehe! I thought of something you can wear", then she opened her closet. "Not this! So not this! Aha! This would do!", she said, raising a man's shirt. She ran toward me and said, "Tada!", with a goofy smile on her face. "You seriously think that I'm gonna wear _that _for a date?", I yelled, pointing to the man's shirt she was holding in her right hand. "Of course", she answered, winking. "But", she continued. "But what?", I asked, becoming impatient. "You won't wear it the way men do", then she gave me a thumbs up. She opened her closet again then opened the drawer with the bras. 'Why the hell is she looking for a bra?', I thought. "Uhm... What are you looking for pumpkin head?", I asked. "A bra, of course", she answered. "Aha! Here it is!", she yelled, her eyes widening. "Why?", I asked. "Put it on, silly", then she patted me on the back. "Go on! Put it on. Don't worry I won't be peeking on you", she said, turning around.

I took off mine then put hers on. After putting it on, I looked at myself through the mirror. "Not bad", I whispered. It's strapless. "Done?", Amy asked, still not turning around. "Yeah", I said. She turned around and looked at me. "Don't stare!", then I slapped her. "Ouch!", she yelled. "Come here", she said. "I'm gonna put this on you", then she took the man's shirt(color red). "How am I gonne wear that?", I yelled. "Oh! Just shut up", she said, pulling me.

After a few minutes, "What's next?". "All I have to do is...(she's tying the sleeves into a ribbon)... Tada!", she said, smiling. "You like it?", she asked. I looked at myself through the mirror and turned around. "The collar is showing behind me", I said. "Easy-peasy!", she yelled, then she opened her closet again. "Nope! Not this! Where is it?", she kept on yelling. I walked towards her and tried to figure out what she was looking for. "Here it is!", she yelled, curling her fingers. She took a black shoal from the drawer and showed it to me. "You'll wear this", she said, winking. "Ookay", I said. I took the shoal from her then took a good look at it. After looking at it, I put it on. "Looks so good on you!", she said sweetly. "Then?", I asked. "Oh yeah", she said. "What do you want to wear? Shorts? Or jeans?", she asked. "Uhm, jeans", I answered, I'm not really sure.

She opened her closet again and looked for skinnies. "Aha!", she said, holding skinnies up high. "It'd fit you really well", she said with sparkling eyes. "Okay", I said, then she turned around. The skinnies were black and I like it. I never knew that Amy would wear something like this. I mean, she likes cute and pink clothes, not black and red! I wore the skinnies then tapped her shoulder. She turned to look at me and said, "Wow! Perfect!". "We're already done right?", I asked. "Nope", she answered. "Wha-!", I was about to yell, when she pushed me and made me sit down on a stool, in front of her make-up table. "Oh no!", I yelled. "I'm not putting make up on you, silly", then she took a hair straightener. "What are you gonna do to my hair? You pumpkin head!", I yelled. "I'm gonna curl it. But don't worry, I'll do the ends", she said, smiling. If I get ugly, she's gonna die.

* * *

**After 15 minutes...**

* * *

"I look good!", I yelled. "Yeah", Amy said, clapping. "Now?", I asked. "Oh! You just need a necklace, shoes, and a bag", she said, searching again for those two in her closet. I thought, 'What could Ronan be doing right now?'. I turned to look at Amy, who was holding two bags. I think she's trying to choose one. "Which do you like?", she asked. I pointed to the one that was color black. It looked formal and pretty. I stood up and walked towards Amy and looked at the bag. "It'll look good on you", then she turned to smile. "Hey, pumpkin head", I said. "What?", she asked, looking for shoes. "Have you ever experienced this type of thing?", I asked, swinging my feet while sitting on a chair. "Yeah, but in the end, I got dumped", she answered, looking down. "Really? Who?", I wanna know D: "Jin...", Amy answered, starting to cry. "Jin? The crimson-haired guy?", I asked. "Yeah", she answered, trying to smile even if she was already crying. "What happened?", I asked, kneeling next to her. "Well... I confessed to him two years ago. He accepted then.. we went out on several dates. He said he loves someone else, so he had t..to.. dump me", Amy said, shivering and crying. "That's really hard, well pumpkin head, you shouldn't trust a guy too much", I said, patting her on the back. I know that this is _so _not like me but this is all I can do to at least be a friend.

I kept on calming her down until she can smile again. She started to be cheerful again by 4:43 then she looked for shoes. "You want this one?", she asked, her face still red. "I like it!", I said, smiling. They were high heels but I think I can manage to wear these :/ They were color black and glittery so I like it. I put them on and turned around while looking at my feet through the mirror. "Looks really good on you!", Amy said, pink orbs sparkling. "Welp pumpkin head, I'm really happy that you helped me", then I took my uniform that was scattered on the floor. "No problem, Elesisiie", then she opened the door for me. "Thanks", I said.

I walked my way to my house to wait for Ronan outside. I looked at my clothes and wondered, 'Will Ronan like the way I'm dressed?'. I shaked my head thinking, 'Why would I even bother thinking about what he thinks of me?'. When I reached my house, I just stood at the porch, waiting for Ronan.

"Where could that guy be?", I asked, as I looked at my watch. I turned around to open my house's door then when I opened it, "Yarr!", Ronan yelled. "Si.. Since... Wh.. When did you get here?", I yelled. "4:30", then he smiled. "The door was open so I went in. Really sorry if I just came in...(looking at me from top to bottom)... Woah!", he said. "Like it?", I asked. "I didn't really expect you to wear something like that...", he said, blushing. We stayed silent for a few minutes, not looking at each other. "Well, milady", he said, taking my hand. "Shall we go now?", he asked, winking. "Yes", I answered, smiling. He opened the door and let me go out first then he followed.

"Where are we going anyway?", I asked. "Don't rush it", he said, winking _again_. "Ookay", I answered. While we were walking, he suddenly yelled, "Look!", then he pointed to the right. His left hand slid to my back, then he held my waist. "What do you think you're doing?", I asked, blushing. "Well princess, it's what a guy would do for the girl he loves", then he started smiling crazily. "You're weird", I said.

* * *

**After a few minutes of walking...**

**At the park...**

* * *

"Hey", I said. "What are we doing here?", I continued. "Well, I wanted to ask you something", he said. "What is it?", I said. "You sure you want to go out with me?", he asked anxiously. "Of course. I at least want to experience this kind of thing", I answered. "Well, milady", he said. "Shall we ride the car?", he asked. "Okay", I answered. He held my hand then we started walking.**  
**

This kind of thing is weird. I've never thought that there would be this sort of tingy feeling in my chest. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't make me feel conscious. But... It kinda makes me feel... Oh forget it D: He opened the door of the back seat for me then he let me in first. He went in after I did. "Where do you want to go now milady?", he asked. "Anywhere", I answered. "Well then... Claude", he said, smirking. "Yes, young master?", the guy driving the car(claude) asked. "Remember the directions to...?", what the heck is after the word 'to'? "As you say, young master", Claude replied.

"Oh, Claude is my butler", Ronan said, starting another conversation. "Oh.. figures", I replied. "Milady, do you live alone?", he asked. "Yeah", I replied. "Don't worry", he said, smiling. "Huh?", I asked. This is another weird thing. "There will be someone living there in 7 years", then he turned to smile at me. I blushed. Then he started to laugh. "Cute", then he became serious again. "What's with the laugh?", I asked, my face still red. "Never mind that. But seriously, I'm in love with you", then he turned to look at me.

"Ookay", I said, then I turned to look away. 'What was he thinking?', I thought.

* * *

**At the beach...**

* * *

"What are we doing here?", I asked as I got off the car. "Just come with me", he said, taking my hand. "After this I have something special for you", then he smiled. "What is it?", I asked. "It's a surprise".

* * *

_**I'LL STOP HERE XD**_

_**THERE WILL BE A PART 2 OF THEIR DATE CAUSE I'M PRETTY TIRED TYPING :)**_

_**AND ALSO BECAUSE I'M EXCITED OF THE 'FREE MARI EVENT' IN GC**_

_**I HAVEN'T PLAYING FOR A YEAR SO I DON'T HAVE HER YET XD**_

_**I'M SUCH A LOSER... YARR :3 **__**ANYWAYS, LIKE IT?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW :))) I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT *_***_

_**(EXCITED) XX- THE AUTHOR **_


	13. His Princess For The Day II

_**HELLO AGAIN READERS~!)**_

_**THIS IS MY SECOND UPDATE FOR THE DAY AND I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS ONE! *_***_

_**ANYWAYS, ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE STORY :D**_

_**(I WISH THE CHARACTERS WERE REAL)**_

_**WANNA KNOW WHY I'M EXCITED ABOUT THIS UPDATE?**_

_**CONTINUE READING AND YOU'LL KNOW WHY :)**_

_**CHAPTER 13: HIS PRINCESS FOR THE DAY II**_

_**[CHAPTER ALL ABOUT** **RONANxELESIS]**_

* * *

RONAN'S POV

"Wow!", her eyes sparkled in astonishment. "Beautiful right?", I asked, looking at the setup for our dinner. "Say", she said. "You really prepared haven't you?", she asked. "Yeah. I want this date to be perfect", I said, then turned to look at her. "Hey. Why do you like me?", she asked. I suddenly blushed. I turned around so that she couldn't see my flushed face. "Hey come on! Answer my question!", she yelled. "I... uhmm... Love at first sight?", I answered, still not looking at her. "Impossible!", she yelled. "Eh?", I yelled, then I turned around. "Oh shit...", I whispered. "How come you're so red?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh shut up! Let's just go", I said, covering my face. "Hey look", she said. I turned then said, "Wha-", she kissed me on the cheeks. My eyes widened, "Wh..What did you do that for?", I yelled. "Hohoho~!", she said. "Sheesh", then I turned around and touched my cheeks. 'Do it again!', I thought. We continued walking alongside the beach. But it felt like we're not dating. "We're here!", I yelled when I reached the end of the dock, turning around. I saw Elesis taking of her clothes and just throwing them everywhere. "What're you doing?", I yelled. I ran and tried stopping her. "What're you doing silly? I'm gonna take a swim!", she yelled, diving into the water. "Oh no!", I yelled.

* * *

***SPLASH***

"Elesi-! Ele-!", I tried yelling but I couldn't. I tried to swim my way to the shore but I'm don't know how to swim! And where the heck is she? I yelled her name again and again until someone pulled me underwater. I couldn't open my eyes since I think it would be a headbutt of pain. "Ronan", someone whispered.

...The next thing I knew, I was sleeping in a private room at the hospital...

* * *

ELESIS' POV

"Oh Doc! This is terrible! What am I gonna do? What if I get blamed? His parents a-!", I kept on yelling frantically. "Will you stop your senseless babbling, Elesis?", Sieghart yelled, covering my mouth. "Will you let go off me?", I yelled and elbowed his face. "Ouch!", he yelled. "Why you!", he continued, rubbing his face. I turned to look at Sieghart but I noticed that Ronan's hand started moving. "Yippie!", I yelled, unexpectedly smacking Sieghart in the face. "Ronan is alive!", I yelled. "Why are you partying?", Sieghart asked, looking at himself through the mirror. "Welp, I'm off!", I yelled cheerfully. I was about to wave goodbye when Dio grabbed me. "Wha-?", I yelled. "You're not getting off the hook you know" he said, sighing. "Whaddaya mean! He's alive!", I yelled, pointing towards Ronan, who was looking a bit irritated with all the yelling. "You said that you pulled him underwater! Don't you know that Ronan doesn't know how to swim?", he yelled. "Like you're one to talk", I said shoving off his hand. "You only found out about that when his butler told us about it", I said, glaring at him.

"Why am I here?", Ronan asked, rubbing his head. "You don't remember?", I yelled, my eyes sparkling in happiness. "It only means that I won't be blamed!", I yelled, clapping and jumping. "Oh! I remember", Ronan answered, his eyes widened. "Really?", I asked. "Was it about the thing that happened lately? At the beach?", he asked. "Goodbye!", I yelled, running towards the door.

* * *

***BAM***

"What happened to Ronnie?", someone yelled. "Arme", I whispered, trying to get up. "Karma it is! Elesis", Sieghart said, smirking. Jin hepled me then asked me, "Did you know that you destroyed the perfect atmosphere between me and Arme?". Arme heard then smacked Jin. "An uppercut?", Ronnie yelled, eyes sparkling. "I didn't know that a whimpy flat-chested girl like her would be able to throw something that powerful", Sieghart said, looking at Jin. "For your information! There wasn't a single minute when there was a _perfect atmosphere _you know!", she yelled, grabbing Jin's collar. They kept on yelling at each other when I realized that both of them are useless. I turned to look at Ronan who's crying. "Why are you crying?", I asked. "My hair!", he yelled, dropping the mirror he was holding. "Oh! Sorry about that. I suddenly cut it while I was talking to Sieghart. Hehe~!", I explained. "Now, I'm ugly!", he yelled, sobbing. "Like you've ever been handsome", I told him. "Anyways, it looks good on you", I said, smiling. He pulled me, then suddenly kissed me. My eyes widened then everyone turned to look at the two of us.

* * *

_**+-MS. AUTHOR'S TIME TO SPOIL THE**_** MOMENT-+**

I froze the time and jumped in through the window. I took off my jacket and looked at the scenario. "Tsk tsk tsk", I said, trying to separate the two. "This wasn't how I wanted things to end up!", I yelled. After I have separated the two of them, I turned and opened the window. I sighed and thought, 'Ronnie might end up getting sad', then I turned and looked at his face. His eyes were closed and seemed like he was feeling the moment. I sighed and turned again so that I could put them back together. "There", I said. I suddenly touched the clock next to his bed, and said, "Oh God". I turned and saw that everyone started moving again. "Who are you?", Arme yelled frantically. I wanted to yell, 'I'm the author of this story!', but I couldn't. "A trespasser!", Sieghart said. I put my index finger on my lips as if I'm pleading them not to yell anymore. "Tell my who you are!", Jin yelled. "Uhm... My name's... Bye!", I yelled, jumping out of the window.

**_+- END OF THE MOM_****_ENT SPOILER-+_**

* * *

SIEGHART'S POV

Just who the hell is that girl? I turned and saw Ronan and Elesis kissing. "Wow! How can he hold his breath for that long?", Jin yelled, clapping his hands. "Jin, do you know the girl from lately?", I asked. "Nope. I don't even have any idea of who she is", he answered, carrying Arme on his back. "Why are you carrying Arme?", I asked, pointing to the purple-haired midget on his back. "Uhmm, I'll carry her home", he answered. "Can't she walk on her own?", I asked. "Don't ask too many questions", he said, walking out of the room.

I turned and saw Elesis and Ronan _still _kissing and I decided to go out before I spoil their moment. I slowly opened the door and did the same after getting out of the room. I was surprised when I saw a familiar face.

* * *

ELESIS' POV

Why the heck is Ronan smooching all over my face? I tried pushing him away but he just won't let go off me. I didn't know that he was this strong. I struggled and finally meters away from him. I looked down first so I could calm down. I felt the cold breeze as the tears built up at the corners of my eyes. My body started shivering and I thought, 'He stole my first kiss'. I could hear footsteps. I could see shadows on the ground. He said, "A-I'm rea-". looked at him straightly and slapped him with all my strength using my right hand. I saw his eyes widen but I don't care if he gets mad or arrests me or anything. He looked at me, and tried saying the same thing again. I slapped him again, and this time, "using my left hand".

Tears started streaming down my face as I felt guilt. He didn't talk anymore. He looked down and started rubbing his face. Both of his cheeks turned red because of what I did. We remained silent for a moment when he broke it by saying, "Sorry". I pushed him away and yelled, "You're not even the one I like!". I continued crying while glaring at him. "A-I hate you!", I yelled, then I dashed my way out of the room.

I was surprised when I saw... Lass. This time, he's not with Arme. He's with Amy.

* * *

_**HELLO READERS~!**_

_**REALLY SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT :/**_

_**I'M PRETTY TIRED AND AT THE SAME TIME, SLEEPY!**_

_**SINCE I STUDY IN A BRAIN-TOASTING SCHOOL, I SLEEP FOR LIKE 3-4 HOURS AND I WAKE UP AT 4 IN THE MORNING :[**_

_**ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW :) I'D APPRECIATE IT *_***_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING! THIS WILL BE ON HOLD FOR 1 MONTH :))**_


	14. Sieghart's Plan

_**OOPS~! DID I SAY THAT THIS WILL BE ON HOLD? XD**_

_**EHEM... ANYWAYS! I HAD NOTHING TO DO AND I AM BORED LIKE CRAZY!**_

_**MY GC COUPLE IS ARGUING WITH ME! I JUST GOT DISCONNECTED THEN WHEN I WENT ONLINE, HE WASN'T ONLINE ANYMORE!**_

_**WELL THEN, LOOK WHO'S GOT PROBLEMS! GUYS, GUYS, GUYS *PREDICTABLE***_

_**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: [BLAH!BLAH!BLAH! YOU ALL KNOW IT ALREADY RIGHT?]**_

_**AHERM, HERE GOES CHAPTER 14 :)  
**_

_**CHAPTER 14: SIEGHART'S PLAN**_

* * *

SIEGHART'S POV

"Darn! I haven't finished making the preparations for it yet!", I yelled as I hurried downstairs carrying my tail suit. It's really a good thing that I bribed that Luxus. Now, all I have to do is make sure that everything goes perfect.

* * *

**_+-FLASHBACK OF HOW HE BRIBED_ LUXUS-+**_  
_

"Hey!", I yelled, tugging at Luxus' collar. "What?", he yelled, glaring at me.

"Do you know who you're talking to?", I asked him, holding a picture in my hand. "Sieghart the puny-headed freak", he answered, shoving my hand off.

"Oh really?", I asked him, putting the picture in front of him. "Hey! When did you take a photo of me?", he yelled, turning red.

"Oh! I didn't know that you were the half-naked guy in this picture", I said, teasing him. "Gimme that!", he yelled. I put it in my pocket, and said, "Follow me first!", I yelled. "Why you simple-minded freak!", he yelled, trying to dig inside my pocket.

"Just do it!", I yelled. "It will be for the good of the girl you're dreaming of", I told him. He glared at me. "Ha-How'd you know?", he yelled, his face crimson red. "It's obvious. I always see you taking pictures of her from a distance", I answered, winking.

"What will you do if I don't follow you?", he asked. "Uhm.. Let's just say, I'll give this picture of you to Arme. "N-No!", he yelled, pleading like a puppy. "So, are you doing it?", I asked.

"Fine", he said, still completely red. "Hmph. Be our waiter", I commanded. Wha- No way!", he yelled, pouting. "You'll see her on that night, wearing a gown", I said, emphasizing every word. "It's a deal!", he said. "And, you're gonna prepare everything for tomorrow", I told him. "Just swear that I'll get to see her wearing a gown", he said, putting his index finger all over my face.

"Sure. Just make sure that everything's perfect by 6:00 pm tomorrow. In time for the fireworks", I said. "Of course!", he yelled, eyes sparkling in excitement. He sure is simple-minded.

_**+-END OF FLASHBACK-+**_

* * *

Well, that's all there is to it. That's all that happened. After taking a bite of the stupid tuna sandwich I prepared for myself, I dashed to the kitchen and grabbed the toothpaste and my toothbrush. I hurriedly brushed my teeth then put the tail suit in the paper bag, I fastly wrote a note and put it on the fridge. I yelled, "Bye mom!", then went outside the house.

I sighed and said, "Oh yeah, It's the cultural festival today, no biggy if I'm late", I said. "I can't get in!", someone yelled. It seemed as though it was a struggling girl.

I turned around and saw half a body stuck in a floating hole. "Somebody help me!", she yelled. I dashed to the girl and pulled her. "Umph! Kyah!", she yelled, as we fell to the ground. "Ouch!", she said.

"I should be the one saying that, you no-You!", I yelled. "Uhm, bye!", she said, putting her hood on. "You're not getting away, missy!", I yelled, pulling the sleeves of her jacket. I let go of it then held on to her skirt. "Let go!", she kept on yelling.

"Tell me who you a-!", I was about to yell when I noticed that I suddenly stripped her skirt off. She turned red, then turned to look at me. "Ayieee! Pervert!", she yelled.

She tried putting on her skirt but she was panicking like crazy so she couldn't. I couldn't take it anymore since someone might see her like that. I took off my coat then put it around her thighs then I carried her.

"You're pretty brave to wear those kind", I said, turning red. I looked at her and realized that she is pretty. "Hey", I said. She didn't look but she answered, "What?". Her face was bright red and she covered it with both her hands. "What's your name?". "Uhmm.. It's a secret", she answered.

I didn't say anything so I just continued walking while carrying her. Everyone kept staring at us like we were wanted, but I didn't mind it.

"Hey we're here", I told her. "Wha! Where is this place?", she yelled. "Don't attempt to stand up, your undies will get exposed", I told her. I walked my way to our classroom, still carrying her.

"Hey!", Mari yelled. "Who's that girl you're carrying?", she asked, walking towards me. "Uhm.. She doesn't wanna reveal her name", I answered, scratching my head. "Oh! Interesting", she whispered.

"Welp, we're going upstairs", I said, waving goodbye. "Oh sure", Mari answered.

I turned then started to walk again. Some people kept on staring at us but I'm used to those kind of stares so it's not a big deal.

* * *

_**+-A REWIND ON SIEGHART'S** **PAST-+**_

It was my first day of class as a 1st grader...

"Good morning class!", our teacher said. "Good..Morning..Teacher!", my classmates said. "You all know why Aerknard Sieghart is standng next to me right?", she asked.

"Eek! That's Sieghart?", one of my classmates shrieked. "His father is a criminal!", everyone started yelling. I covered my ears cause I can't resist to their yelling. "Stop saying that!", I yelled. Tears suddenly streamed down on my face.

Everyone turned and stopped talking. "Sieghart, please introduce yourself to the class", my teacher requested. "O-Okay teacher", I said.

"H..Hello everyone. My name's Aerknard Sieghart. Please take care of me from now on", I said. After hearing my introduction, all of them started whispering to each other.

"Please take your seat now Sieghart", my teacher said. So I walked to the vacant seat next to the mean-looking girl. "Can I seat here?", I asked, pointing to the seat next to her. "Sure", she said, smiling. "Thanks", I said before taking my seat.

"Ouch!", I yelled as I fell to the floor. Everyone turned to look at me then they started laughing at me. I turned to the girl beside me then I saw her holding the chair that I was supposed to sit on.

I stood up and she said, "Oh! I'm sorry", then she smirked and turned to listen to the teacher. I sat down and wiped off the tears on my face.

Class ended and they didn't even say one single nice word to me.

_**+-END OF THE REWIND-+** _

* * *

"Hello guys!", I said as I opened the door of our classroom. "Oh Hey Sieghart! And a girl I don't know", Lire said. "Oh, I don't know her name too, but can I ask a favor?", I asked.

"Oh sure. What is it?", Lire asked. "Do you have an extra uniform?", I asked. "Uhm, yeah. Why?", she asked, heading to her locker. "She needs it", I said. "Why? Is she a student here?", she asked, opening her locker. "Uhm.. No", I answered. "Then why does she need mine?", she asked.

"Don't ask too many questions. Just lend her that, please", I said. "Fine, fine", then she handed me her uniform.

"I'll lead you to the girls' rest room", I told the black-haired girl that I was carrying. I walked out of the room and dashed to the girls' rest room. She removed her hands off her face then said, "Don't you think you're running a bit too fast?". "Nope", I answered.

When we got to the girls' rest room, I put her down, my coat still around her thighs, then I handed her Lire's uniform. "Thanks", she said, as she closed the door.

I noticed that before she closed the door, her face was red. I punched me head so I could forget about that thought. I waited outside until she finished.

* * *

**AFTER 10 MINUTES...**

* * *

"Oh God! What's taking that black-headed chick so long?", I yelled. "Hey", she said. "Oh! Arme!", I said in surprise. "What happened with you and Jin yesterday?", I asked. "Nothing, all that he did was tell boring stories about his thinking of it is giving me a headache", she said, closing her eyes.

"Well, what are you doing outside the girls' cr?", she asked, pointing to the sign on the door. "I'm waiting for a girl", I told her. "Oh really? What's her name?", she asked frantically. "I don't know her name yet. She doesn't wanna tell me", I answered.

We became silent and waited for the black-haired girl to come out. Then someone patted me on the back saying, "I'm here". I turned and yelled, "Woah! Since when were you there?", getting behind Arme. "Just now", she answered, trying to feel Lire's uniform.

"It's kinda tight around my chest", she complained. "Don't complain!", I yelled. "Well okay, anyways, bye Sieghart!", she said, waving goodbye. "Wha- Where are you going?" I yelled.

"I'm going home", she answered while making flawless hand gestures. "What the heck are you doing?", I asked. "Going home", she said, getting into the black hole thing I don't know.

"Goodbye, Arme", she said, disappearing. The black started shrinking until there was nothing left of it. "What do you think it could be?", I asked Arme. "I don't know", I answered. She walked towards the place where the black girl summoned the black hole thing. "How'd you meet her anyway?", she asked. "I'm not letting you know", I answered, smiling.

"Well, I'm off", I said, walking away. It's time to proceed to my plan.

* * *

_**HELLO EVERYBODEH :D**_

_**I JUST GOT HOME SO I CONTINUED THIS STORY, I'M A LITTLE TIRED THOUGH**_

_**ANYWAYS, I'M REALLY SORRY IF YOU GUYS THINK THAT THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T HAVE ANY THRILLS D:**_

_**WHEN THE TIME COMES, I'LL TRY OUT TO MAKE A STORY THAT'S HUMOROUS XD**_

_**NEVER TRIED IT :) GOODBYE READERS, SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTAAAHHH!**_

_**XX-THE AUTHAHH~!**_


End file.
